


A Little Communication

by Somewhat_timeless



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Murder, Sadness, Slow Burn, a slightly alternate universe, all the characters - Freeform, alot of shit for these poor babies, does diverge from the actual plot, healty relationships, nerd stuff, numerous languages, reid's life will be fulfilled, slowest of burns, take a chance on me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhat_timeless/pseuds/Somewhat_timeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maisie McClory is a woman with a simple past, nothing gruesome and no tragedy, just a happy girl with a satisfying life.</p><p>Things always change though when someone joins the Behavioral Analysis Unit.</p><p>Now her twenties are an era of love, family, heartbreak, trauma, pain, and sadness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And so we begin

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters.
> 
> Please forgive the google translated phrases, I apologize to the reader's whose first language is one of them.
> 
> Enjoy!

   “We have a situation in Tempe, Arizona. Three fires were set and one of the college students caught this with their camera" JJ announced bouncing the remote in her hand, a grim look on her face. Around the table Morgan, Reid, Hotch, Gideon, and Elle sat each reacting in their own way to the video JJ was playing on the screen. The dorm door handle jiggled, like someone was trying to get in, then it seemed that because the unsub couldn't get in he poured the fluids under the door. All the agents stared on as the young man in the video caught fire and screamed in agony as he burned to death. Hotchner sighs as the video ends "Wheels up in five, team" and JJ switches off the TV.

 

       Okay so maybe not five, Strauss just had to ask Hotch into her office "quickly" before they left for Arizona. Now here they stand, well, Hotch is the only one standing and yet Strauss has all the power. Hotch stares her down with his usual terse frown and Erin Strauss remains unperturbed, simply looking him directly in the eye with her icy blue ones.

 

      "Aaron. Marx has agreed to the transfer of Dr. Maisie McClory, but Agent McClory was asked to go to Interpol for three months so if you want her you'll have to persuade her to transfer" Section Chief Strauss explained with her usual political frown. Aaron's brow deepened with determination and he folded his arms imposingly at Erin, he kept silent for a few tense moments.

     

"We would like to have her on the team, but I think we should start on a trial basis bring her in on a case and see how the team reacts" Aaron suggested tight lipped and unmoving.

 

Erin smiled another political expression and nodded her approval, entwining her fingers, laying them on the desk in front of her.

 

"Great, sounds terrific. Get it done Aaron, she's perfect for your team" Erin commanded sternly.

 

Aaron nodded and he whipped around walking out of her office without a closing statement. He stopped in his office quickly to grab his go-bag before he made his way out with Gideon to the jet, discussing some nuances of this certain case. Pleasantries are exchanged between the team, mostly Elle and Morgan teasing Reid about the details of his weekend as per usual. Soon enough though Dr. Reid and Gideon are situated comfortably with an active game of chess between them, Aaron could feel a smile on his lips at Reid's evaluation stance. Bent forward with his chin in his hand fixing the board itself with a frown of calculation, Aaron chuckled audibly at Gideon's contrasting relaxed posture with not even his full attention on the game. Aaron switched his scrutiny onto Morgan who stared at the file in front of him, music for concentration playing through his headphones. Hotch made a note for future reference, of that being something to get Derek Morgan for his birthday and then again maybe not, a classic Vonnegut might be better. Hotchner quickly switched over to their newest addition Miss Elle Greenaway who had sort of a chip on her shoulder, that is a bit worrisome to him, she could get herself hurt trying so hard to be a big girl.

 

"He’s profiling us again Boss" Reid mumbled into his hand not looking up at Gideon while he tries to decide where he should move his bishop. Jason releases an interested grunt not even turning his attention on to Reid but he does look over at Hotchner who's still staring at Elle.

 

"It is his job Reid" Gideon grumbled moving his attention back to their chessboard with renewed interest and claiming Reid's bishop.

 

"He usually does this when something is going to change Gideon. He reevaluates us and our emotional states to determine our reactions to the change, in particular" Reid pointed out as he claimed Gideon's knight. Gideon snorted with a smirk on his lips and he waits until he's made his move, bam, checkmate. Reid sighs in defeat and brushes his hair from his eyes "I think something big is about to happen" he whispers. Gideon looks up and shrugs "You're probably right Reid, whatever it is, we'd better be ready for it". No more words are exchanged when Hotch calls everyone to attention to develop a profile. Reid is the first to jump in stating the things they know to be true about arson and arsonists. 

 

"There are two common stressors for a serial arsonist" Dr. Reid began whilst organizing the chess board in front of him.

 

"Loss of job or loss of love" Elle added moving the victimology along and thumbing through the file in her lap.

 

"When was the first fire set, Hotch?"  Morgan asked. "March" Hotchner responded glancing at the computer in front of him. "The next one was in May, and the third one wasn't until September, then two weeks later there were three in one night" Hotchner frowned highlighting the days in which the fires were set.

 

"He's accelerating. The fires are getting closer together"  Gideon grumbled his brow furrowed with concern knowing they have very little time to solve this before the arsonist completely unravels.

 

      The team looked at each other all thinking the same exact thing and knowing how imperative this is.

 

"Yo, Reid got any statistics on arsonists?" Morgan asked leaning back to look at the boy genius.

 

“82% are white males between 17 and 27. Female arsonists are far less likely, their motive typically being revenge" Reid offered rubbing his chin in thought.

 

 "Makes it sound like our boy's a student" Morgan speculates.

 

"Don't be so sure. You rely too much on precedent, you never allow for the unexpected. If he went from setting one fire to 3 in 2 weeks' time-" Gideon corrected making his own observation.

"Rapid escalation." Aaron finishes, affirming Gideon's thought.

 

"He's gone from the power to damage a building to something far more satisfying. The power over life and death. Who are we talking to first?" Gideon asks rubbing his face in exhaustion.

 

"Dean of students, Ellen Turner" Hotch spoke up thus ending their discussion on the serial arsonist.

 

* * *

 

 

      After the plane landed they drove to Bradshaw College where they walked in a conspicuous group to the Dean's office.

 

"No badges. I don't want to satisfy the unsub's need for attention by letting him know he got the F.B.I here. Try not to look official" Gideon commands from his position at the front of the flock. He turns around to observe the group, taking in their neat pressed clothing and sunglasses, guns attached to hips "Try to look less official".

 

They wrapped up their meeting with the Dean Hotch divides them up into groups with different jobs to do. Elle and Reid are sent to their current base of operations, a small security office, Elle sits the table across from Reid sipping from her coffee cup.

 

"The timer sets the road flare, which then lights the chemical mixture inside the canister. Simple." Elle says as she sips the burning liquid.

 

"Yet sophisticated in its simplicity. I mean, there's a meticulous construction to it" Reid gesticulates, moving his hands wildly. Elle stands up and walks to the bank of monitors that are set up to look at the footage.

 

"Chemical accelerant could mean chemistry student"

 

"Could also mean chemistry professor"

 

"Hmm, I say it's a student. You need self-confidence to lecture in front of a classroom with 30 college kids. Arsonists are socially incompetent." Elle points out as Reid fiddles with an electronic device he found on the desk, aimlessly.

 

"This guy doesn't go on dates. He doesn't go to parties. He doesn't feel comfortable in front of groups" She lists, counting on her fingers, she met Reid's gaze when he looked up from the device.

 

"And, of course, he's a total psychopath" She assures him.

 

"Right, of course" Reid agrees half-heartedly.

 

* * *

 

       

        That night JJ walks into Garcia's bat cave at Quantico she's talking fast on her phone, she shuts the door behind her.

 

"Do you have any idea how many people called me today with absolute certainty that our arsonist is a firefighter? Like, yeah, I saw Backdraft. Uh, let me call you right back" JJ complains and hangs up the call to address Penelope. She leans over Garcia's shoulder to look at her computer screen.

 

"This came into the hotline about five minutes ago" Garcia alerts Jennifer her mouse clicking play.

 

"You've reached the F.B.I tip hotline for the Bradshaw College fires" The man on the phone greets.

 

"Kar-on. I do this for Kar-on" the caller growls his voice completely distorted.

 

Garcia and JJ exchange a knowing look, then Garcia speaks up.

 

"I can run this through audio filters to clean it up" She offers and JJ nods in affirmation.

 

"I know a potential transfer from the Linguistics department who could be useful in Arizona, I'll go alert her section chief and Hotch. She can help decipher the call. Thanks Garcia!" JJ call over her shoulder as she dashes from the little office leaving Garcia gaping like a fish with her questions

 

 

* * *

 

 

       Dr. McClory rolls around her office in her revolving chair, pulling herself around with her heels "Where is that transcript? Ah, Transcript, transcript, transcript!?' She was running her fingers along the folders on her bookcase. "Aha! Transcript from the interview of Mr. Chauhan. Ugh, nobody has even bothered to translate this yet! I have to do everything around here" She grumbled pushing herself back to her desk "Punjabi is my worst language, why couldn't Marx have Streep do this? Streep is the resident genius of middle eastern/Asian languages" She threw the file down on her desk in frustration. She stared at it for a moment before she had to roll back over to her other bookcase, she grabbed a Punjabi dictionary so that she could translate a couple tricky words. Dr. McClory gave it her best shot before she gave in and emailed Streep to get him to take this file off her hands. "Thank you Thomas Streep! You have saved me from a very serious migraine!" She whooped and as things in the office started to slow down, she decided to call her brother.

 

        She slipped her office phone under her ear and rang Ewan tapping her fingers nervously against the desk waiting for her brother to pick up. It had been weeks since she'd spoken to any of her family and after the big blowout at thanksgiving a few months ago, her father and mother teaming up against her decision to go overseas to Interpol for the summer.

 

        Ewan picked up “Mae? Ti symvainei adelfi! How's it going, we haven't spoken in so long!" He laughed enticing his sister to laugh too.

 

        McClory wiped her misty eyes listening to her big strong brother's voice "I've missed you aderfe, I thought everyone hated me after the thanksgiving fiasco with Mitera and Pateras" She whispered into the speaker rubbing her temples with her fingers. Ewan sighed deeply and in the back ground McClory could hear her nieces running around screeching. (Brother, Mother, Father).

 

"Gavin, Heather, Nessie and I never had anything against you Mae. This is your job, traveling is something you signed up for. You know Mana just wants to keep the whole pack close together. Anya and I had to stay in Castine near them, as did Gavin with his boyfriend and Heather with her boyfriend at the University of New Enlgand. Then there's Nessie who's only fifteen and can't go anywhere, you can't imagine how jealous she is of you" Ewan explained his voice stern and McClory had to hold back her laugh at how much he sounds like their Pateras. (Mama, Father).

 

"Yeah, she is a mother, one who just want to keep all her little ducklings in a row. I just didn't think they'd care that much as I am the oldest and they still have Nessie to fawn over" Maisie sighed pushing her short hair back and slipping her forehead into her palm.

 

"Maisie McClory. You know full well that Mana and Pampas love us all equally and very much. As if they haven't reminded us enough times, to make sure we understood" Ewan reminds her and by this point Maisie is crying in frustration. (Mama, Papa).

 

"Then why did they say those things!? Why did they have to fight me on the decisions I make in my life? I'm 24 years old! I've long since been away from home, why can't they trust me?!" She cried to her brother, who she hoped would have an easy answer for her.

 

"Mae, I'm you're little brother, I don't know any more than you about dealing with Mana and Pampas. I may have a wife and two daughters, but I'm only twenty-two, I don't understand our parents at all" Ewan said sighing softly feeling terrible that he couldn't offer much more. Maisie wiped her eyes strategically trying not to smudge her makeup and she took a deep shuddering breath.

 

"Ok Ewan, I'll let you go get back to your daughters. Send everyone my love okay? Even Mana " Maisie said bidding her little bro goodbye "I'll call again soon okay? Love you" She sent a smooching noise through the receiver as sort of a digital kiss.

 

      Ewan returned the kiss sound "I love you too Mae and I'll tell them you said that. Try not to overwork yourself ya hear me?" He warned in his fatherly way.

 

     McClory snorted "Don't overwork yourself, says the intern in pathology who is only twenty-two with two daughters, nice one Ew" she giggled giving another kiss and hanging up the call.

 

     McClory whipped around when she heard a sharp rap on her office door, she turns to see Agent Streep standing in her now open doorway. He offers her a happy grin before stepping in unsurely and shuffling up to her desk. Maisie absorbs his appearance before she addressing him, he stands pretty short for the average man and he has dark skin that has the same warm glow that her mother's does. She likes his sparkling blue eyes, not nearly as dull as her own grey-blue and his jet black hair that is obviously done up with styling gel. She gifts him with a toothy half smile of her own "Hey Streep, are you here for the transcript?" She asked with a sweet pout, pleading him for that to be it.

 

      Streep laughs and smooths back his hair nervously "Yeah, I'll take that headache off your hands McClory. But, uh, Marx needs to see you in his office? I don't know why so please don't ask!" He shouts the last bit defensively. Maisie quirks her eyebrow curiously, she had sort of a hint of what this could be about but she really didn't want it to be that. She gave Streep a tiny dismissive nod and handed him the file for translation, effectively shooing him from her office. With a heavy sigh McClory pushed herself up from her chair and dragged herself half-heartedly out of her office behind Streep.

 

      It's just a hop, skip, and a jump from her cave to Linguistics Section Chief Marx's office, so it was only a heartbeat before Maisie found herself standing stiff in front of her boss's room. She knocks gently on the door, hoping that just maybe he won't hear her. A glance over her shoulder showed her that all her current teammates are staring at her in curiosity.  McClory's face turns beet red and she opens Marx's door when he gives okay.

 

"Sir." She greets coldly "You asked to see me?" Her face remains innocent and confused to give Marx the impression that she doesn't know what he's about to tell her.

 

      Simon Marx is another short man in comparison to her with steel gray eyes. He has light olive skin and dark brown hair that matches his full beard. He looks like a grandfather with his tiny round spectacles that sit perched on his bird-like nose. He is in great shape for a man of his age but he has a bad knee that prompts him to walk with a cane.

 

      He looks up from a file that looks suspiciously like hers and pulls his glasses down his nose a bit "You've been asked in for consultation on the BAU's latest case" He states leaving no room for disagreement a skill that is expected of a section chief. "You leave in a half an hour for Tempe, Arizona, they need you there immediately" He instructs her as he pushes his glasses back up.

 

"Am I being evaluated by Aaron Hotchner?" Maisie growls her hands balling into defensive fists at her sides. She looks down at his desk to keep him from seeing her obvious irritation.

 

      Marx doesn't look back up at her, he doesn't acknowledge her feelings whatsoever "Yes and No, Agent Hotchner has informed that he wants you to have a trial run of what being a part of his team is like so you can aptly make your decision on your transfer". Marx sets her file on his desk and leans back in his chair "Well you'd better get your go-bag and get on that jet". Maisie had to hold back her snarl but she resisted and nodded, spinning on her heel to run to her office.

 

      She packs everything together in her office and calls her pet-sitter to tell them to watch her cat while she's gone, she doesn't know how long she'll be. In the twenty minutes since she left Marx, she's already walking out to her car to drive to the private Quantico airport.

 

      McClory stepped onto the empty jet, handed the case file to the pilot and sat her ass down as quickly as possible. She is completely on her own, the linguistics department doesn't really travel much and if they were to, it wouldn't be together most jobs only require one linguist. The pilot handed the case file back to her and went back to the cockpit to prepare for takeoff. Maisie bounces her leg in apprehension as the plane roars to life and rumbles as it speeds down the runway, into the sky.

 

       Being on a jet for this long was mind-numbingly dull She decided, being alone McClory had gone over the case several times jotting down notes as new things jumped out at her. After a while that became boring and she tried sketching on a notepad for a solid five minutes. In the minutes between her sketching and another look over of the file she fell asleep, dead asleep. She didn't know how long she'd been out for but she woke up with a nasty kink in her neck, now she'd spend the next week trying to roll it out. Note to herself, no sleeping upright in plane seats or face the terrible, horrible, no good, very bad consequences. Thank goodness the pilot had just alerted her that they are approaching the airport and should land in the next five minutes.

 

* * *

 

     

       She nearly bolted off the plane finding herself eager to join the team and help in the arrest of the serial arsonist. Maisie had taken a million notes, she feels like a young girl on her first day of school, ready to answer all the teacher's questions. A car is there ready for her and she is given directions from the kind pilot of how to get to the campus. Maisie McClory's hands are shaking as she drives the Quantico issued SUV to Bradshaw college.

 

       Maisie is pleasantly surprised when she sees Dean Turner in front of the school there to escort her to the rest of the team. "Hello Dean Turner, it's a pleasure to meet you" McClory offered but her tone betrayed her anxiousness and Dean Turner returns her pleasantries with a smile. The intelligent woman helps guide McClory to the office where the team is based.

 

“If you don’t mind, it’s kind of strange and worrisome that the agents would bring in another agent in the middle of an investigation” Dean Turner admits glancing sidelong at Dr. McClory.

 

      Dr. McClory blushes all the way down her neck, feeling very embarrassed but trying to keep up her intimidating F.B.I persona “Well, I’m from the linguistics department, they called me in to decipher the phone call the tip line received” She explains and is relieved when Dean Turner leaves it at that. They continue on down the hallway dodging the students that are racing back and forth to get to their classes. After what seems like forever suffering in effects of her awkwardness they finally stop in front of a door.

 

      Dean Turner stopped her with a hand on her shoulder "I'll talk to Agent Hotchner and let him know you're here" She said kindly and slipped through the door leaving McClory to wander aimlessly in the hallway. She let out a startled squeak when the door jerked open again and Turner emerged with a tall stoic man.

 

      He broke into a grin and held out a hand to her "Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner nice to meet you Dr. McClory". Maisie shook his hand firmly, she took a seminar on it, wink wink. "It’s a pleasure Agent Hotchner. Of you'd be so kind as to introduce me to the rest of the team so we can get started?” Aaron nodded his smile disappearing slightly and he pushed the door open allowing her inside first. Immediately all eyes are on her and Maisie feels herself shrink, but she forces herself to stand tall.

 

       The dark skinned male is the first to approach her his serious expression changing into something more flirtatious "Well hello I'm Agent Derek Morgan, who are you?" he purred his thick eyebrows curving in interest.

 

      Maisie snorts loudly "Single and planning to stay that way Beefcake" She giggles taking his hand in her iron grip for a shake.

 

      Morgan looks at her surprised but he also bursts into laughter "I like you Baby Doll" he praises and backs off to continue their research.

 

      Hotch clears his throat "I'd like you all to meet SSA Dr. Maisie McClory, she is from the Department of Linguistics. She is on loan to us for this case in hopes that she can crack the phone call we received" Hotchner explains and moves along to resume their work on the case. "I apologize for the lack of proper introductions but you do understand as there is a case to solve" Hotch amends sending a soft look to McClory who nods with a determined frown.

 

"Alrighty, can you play the call for me once?" Maisie asked leaning down onto the desk in front of her. Elle clicks play and the team stays silent so that she can her the gravelly voice growl out the words. The room is completely quiet as McClory stood back up slowly the gears in her brain spinning rapidly. "Chai-rown, Chai-rown. I…do…this…for…Chaaaaiii-rrroooowwwn" She sounded out, the team looking at her like she's gone mad. She licks her lips, rolling the word around her mouth and off her tongue before epiphany strikes her and Gideon at once.

 

"Charown! The name is Charown! It, it means, it means-" Maisie stumbled and Gideon jumps simultaneously.

 

"Charown its Hebrew, it means God's burning anger" He announced and McClory snaps her fingers pointing excitedly at him, nodding fast.

 

"He's right, yes, that's it exactly" She murmurs quietly she bounces behind him like a silent hype man. It's then that the team is a flurry of excited thought, each member tossing around ideas. McClory felt herself become dizzy from trying to keep up as everyone spoke over one another.

 

      Elle tosses a container of food at Reid amidst the tornado of leads and theories.

 

"I don't want this" Reid states simply handing it back to her and making Maisie snicker quietly

 

       All these different ideas of killing in the name of god. "The sixth commandment is 'Thou shalt not murder' “Maisie said evenly staring straight ahead, not realizing she had garnered the attention of the team. "Most people misinterpret this to 'thou shalt not kill', a true believer would be aware of this especially one as delusional as our unsub. He must think that these people deserve this punishment, because the only way he would kill is if God is commanding him to. This is not murder to the killer, its due justice. He truly believes and feels a compulsion to commit these crimes for God?" She whispers and turns around to get to work drawing parallels to her theory. She doesn't even acknowledge the looks from the other agents as she scribbles down notes.

 

       Elle glares at her and rolls her eyes “Gracias, eso es tan util" She grumbles under her breath. (Thank you, that's so helpful)

 

"Me disculpo, yo estoy haciendo mi mejor" McClory sighs looking sincerely apologetic, and only looking at Elle for a brief second before her attention returns to her notepad forlorn. Only Elle responds with slight shock and reserved embarrassment, she momentarily forgot Maisie's position as doctor in linguistics. (I apologize, I am trying my best)

 

"Compulsion!" Reid cries suddenly jumping up from his position leaning against the table "The unsub is reacting to compulsion! I need to look over the video of Rowland's murder again" He exclaims dashing over to the computer.

 

      Hotch nods "McClory, stay here with Reid to look over the video the rest of us are going to patrol the campus". Hotchner left with Gideon in tow and a flustered Elle fighting off a smirking Morgan. Maisie sucks her lower lip in between her teeth and nods firmly plopping down in a chair next to Dr. Reid.

 

      McClory could only focus on the video the first time Reid played it, any loops thereafter are lost on Maisie and she spins idly in her chair running over the case's facts in her brain. "Do you think that maybe the unsub isn't trying to get into the room?" She suggests leaning back and spreading her long legs out in front of her. Reid pauses the video and looks up at her his eyes urging her to continue but she holds her hands up defensively "I didn't get farther than that, out-of-the-box thinking you know? A door knob would jiggle more than that if someone was fighting to get in, it only calmly twisted a couple times before the unsub relents" she offers him and spins around again.

 

 "Good eye Dr. McClory" Reid compliments in a whisper, shifting uncomfortably in his seat feeling awkward around this woman he'd never met.

 

       Maisie shrugs again "I was listening to it, with the absence of my eyes absorbing information my ears caught what they didn't the first time" She half smiles at Reid and softly punches his arm.

 

      Reid sighs into a smile of his own "So you're a Doctor? In Linguistics?" He asks her meekly turning his full attention onto her. Maisie blows the hair from her face and nods placing a lock behind her ear. "How old are you? You look pretty young" Reid continues leaning forward on his elbows his eyes scrutinizing.

 

      McClory releases a flattered laugh "24 years young, thanks Agent Reid. I, uh, graduated high school a year early and have been working ever since" She looks down at her lap blushing deeply “And please feel free to call me Maisie or McClory” She adds with a closed eyes toothy smile. Reid in turn folds his lips into his teeth rolling them into a grin.

 

"I'm 23, ab-bout to turn 24" Reid stutters excited to make a connection with her “And If you want you can call me Spencer or Reid”, he brushes his bangs back behind his ears. Maisie looks up at him and nods her head her cheeks feeling hot. She awkwardly arranges the pens on the desk by size and then color not pursuing the topic further.

 

       Reid spins in his chair, unpausing the video again but watching McClory categorize the pens instead. He focuses in on the noises of the video like Maisie had done before, as he does this he continues to observe the different ways she sorts the utensils.

 

       Categories, the slow deliberate turns against the lock, three, by color, by size, by length…That's it! Reid finally felt a breakthrough, compulsion and the need to organize.

 

"McClory why do you keep organizing those pens?" He asked anxiously and received a confused look.

 

"I like order. I wouldn't call it obsessive compulsive but it put me at ease" She defends herself messing up the pens on the desk, throwing them out of order. "Why?" she asks suspiciously quirking an eyebrow at him.

 

"I think the unsub has obsessive compulsion disorder and has to do things in three's" He explains his expression serious and rewinding the video to the doorknob's turns. Maisie's eyes widened significantly when she saw what he was talking about.

 

"Of course!! Let's go get this bastard" She growls exchanging a determined frown with Reid as they leapt up and raced off to find the rest of the team.

 

      Turns out the unsub was a severely disturbed young **woman** but Hotch was able to stop her before she took three more victims. They had all stopped a bad person from doing bad things and that thought left Maisie with a buzz of excitement, or perhaps adrenaline. After bidding goodbye to a very thankful, relieved Dean Turner, McClory and the team boarded the plane together. Elle walks past her shooting her a friendly smile quickly as she advances on Gideon, they speak quietly for a moment, Elle then smirking in victory.

 

* * *

 

 

       Reid comes up and situates himself with a chessboard across from Gideon. They set up the board and start the game, the first moves passing quickly, until their three moves from victory.

 

"Check in three" Reid nods at the board moving a pen around in his fingers.

 

"Not bad" Gideon imagines the next three moves, then he takes Reid's white bishop with his black rook. "Checkmate" he declares quietly as he resets the board for another round” Don't worry, you're getting there" he consoles teasingly.

 

        Maisie feels very happy to be on this large jet with six other agents, instead of all alone. The jet seems much smaller when it's occupied by seven people rather than one, it feels warmer too. Despite all of this she still can't fight how out of place she is among a team that is bonded like a family. So she picks out a seat in the farthest corner of the cabin, away from everyone else and doesn't make eye contact with any one of them.

 

"Dr. McClory!" She heard a deep tenor voice call out to her and immediately recognized Morgan's distinct pitch. With the upmost reluctance she looks up to meet his eyes, keeping hers disinterested in defense.

 

"Proper introductions? We haven't formally met yet “He smirks at her flashing pearly whites and extending his strong hand for a shake.

 

"Harika ya tin gnorimaa. I'm SSA Dr. Maisie McClory" She greeted a polite smile splitting her face and she turned red when she realized she'd slipped again "Oh I meant pleased to meet you, Ego eimai SSA Dr. Maisie McClor- no wait that's not, I mean, never mind" she stumbled and in the end just let it go. Morgan chuckles at her slip up, his eyes crinkling in the corners with humor.

 

"Ego eimai SSA Derek Morgan" Morgan laughs lightly sitting across from her and repeating her Greek phrase with terrible over pronunciation that has Maisie snickering into her hand. She takes his extended hand and gives it a firm shake. "I think you've met SSA Aaron Hotchner and Dr. Spencer Reid boy genius. The guy across from Reid is Agent Jason Gideon, oh and the woman is Agent Elle Greenaway" Morgan gestures to each of them and as they're introduced they wave at her. "Our tech analyst and publicity liaison are back at Quantico. The techie is Penelope Garcia, I think you'll like her, she's… hard to describe. The publicity liaison is Jennifer Jareau or JJ as we all know her, you'll like her too" He explained smiling fondly at the thought of those two lovely ladies.

 

"I can't wait to meet them Morgan" Maisie whispers. Morgan lights up at her statement nodding at her with a silent promise in his eyes.

 

"So where are you from originally?" He asks pulling her up from her seat and moving them to the center of the cabin so that everyone could hear her story.

 

         Maisie bit her lip and sighs heavily "I don't have a tragic backstory if that's what you're asking. I was born and raised in the tiny religious town of Castine, New England. I have two brothers and two sisters, all younger than me, a mom and a dad that I love unconditionally. I went to Yale after graduating a year early from my high school. When I received my doctorate in linguistics at the top of my class I was recruited by the FBI, having known only eighteen of the twenty languages I know now. I am in no way fluent in all the languages I can speak though" McClory regales looking on wistfully.

 

         Morgan laughs heartily from his belly "I asked you where you grew up not for your whole life story up until this point!" he fills the plane with laughter and slaps her on the back in good spirit.

 

"You're all profilers, why should I suffer through you digging up everything you can find out about me when I can just give it to you, painless" Maisie insists folding her lips. She snuggles back into the chair pulling her knees up to her chin comfortably. Spencer shoots her a sympathetic look that she doesn't catch, he knows very well how it feels to have the other profilers take you apart.

 

"So how about boyfriends, what kind of people are you into Baby doll?" Morgan asks in his trademark teasing tone.

 

"Baby doll?" McClory asks incredulously, not offended but curious.

 

"I, well uh, I call Garcia Baby girl, so it's taken" Morgan stumbles and scrambles for a reason behind his nickname, but Maisie just chuckles easily at his sudden embarrassment. "You're dodging the question, Baby doll" He reiterates leaning closer to her expectantly.

 

       Maisie McClory thinks for a moment, she'd never had a boyfriend before, in fact her history with men is kind of tumultuous and painful. So many sexy, unstable, manipulative guys have taken advantage of her crush on them all the way back to the third grade. She shivers in memory of all the times she's been tricked into giving a man something, everything, and never even getting an established relationship in return. The team watches her close herself off, her shoulders tensing her features forming a frown. Morgan moves closer to her to console her, to assure that she doesn't have to answer. The second Morgan's hand lays itself flat on her back Maisie pushes him away gently but deliberately. She glares at Morgan and moves her feet to the floor, she stands up her whole body rigid.

 

"Men are dogs" She snaps bitterly, her eyes are glassy as she whips around to head back to the secluded seat she chose originally. Everyone watches her stomp away with surprise and she knows, feels, them profiling her actions. She can't exactly blame them and she was bitchy just now, she could've just denied an answer but she had let her emotions get the best of her. Now they all probably hate her and think that she's overemotional, hostile. She wipes the tears that threaten to fall and she catches Reid's eyes this time when she looks up. His deep brown eyes are steely and investigative as he evaluates her reaction. Maisie's eyes are wide and sparkling as they stare at each other, but when she remembers that he is staring at her because he's trying to figure her out she diverts her eyes to the window. She continues gazing at the pretty landscape below them until it lulls her to sleep.

 

       Gideon notices once she's out and moves to sit across from Aaron. "So why is she really here Aaron?" he asks with a knowing frown. His question catches Morgan and Reid's attention, they lean in to listen.

 

       Aaron sighs "I have been talking to Strauss and linguistics section Chief Simon Marx. They want to transfer Dr. McClory to our team and I've agreed" He explains at length to the men around him. Morgan smiles and nods, thinking to himself that she'd be a great addition. Reid and Gideon frown deep in thought trying to process this new information.

 

"She'd be wonderful. She’s smart, quick, and her fluency is an asset" Morgan complimented leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, his face serious.

 

Reid gasps and jumps in "But, but that outburst earlier? She-"

 

"That wasn't an outburst, I pressured her for information that she didn't want to give up" Morgan defended looking at Reid exasperated.

 

"She didn't need to react that way though, if she can't trust us then how will we work together?" Reid argues growing agitated.

 

"Reid you've reacted way worse before and we're all close to each other. Besides she's only known us for a day Reid! She didn't really know our names until ten minutes ago" Morgan fires back rolling his eyes at the young doctor.

 

"She'll be a great addition Aaron, we could really use someone with her expertise on the team" Gideon stated finishing the argument for good.

 

Hotch sighs again and smiles "Well, it's up to her in the end. She's been offered a summer internship for Interpol to help them with some international affairs. She has to choose between the BAU and Interpol".

 

"She can't do both? Go to Interpol for the summer and start working here in the fall?" Morgan points out.

 

"We don't have an opening on the team, since Elle has filled it. But Marx has given her this ultimatum because there are others who can take that internship. She can't have it all so to speak" Hotch explains with a worn out look in his eyes. Morgan stares for a moment and then buries his head in his hands exhaling loudly.

 

"I have to go apologize. I don't want her to not take this job because I asked the wrong question" Morgan pouts looking over at Maisie and sighing once again dejectedly. The three other men nod their agreement, Gideon claps Morgan on the shoulder. They all move away to get some sleep after a stressful case and think on this new development.

 

* * *

 

 

       When they landed in D.C. Maisie was off the plane first as quickly as she could but she didn't get far before a firm hand clamped down on her shoulder. She spun around quickly and found herself face to face with Derek Morgan, she shrunk in his presence which is hard seeing as they're the same height.

 

"I want to apologize for the question I asked last night, that obviously aroused negative memories" He says contrite but meeting her eyes sincerely.

 

Maisie smiles and hugs him tight taking him by surprise, but Morgan is a friendly guy, he hugs her back fiercely.

 

"Ola einai synchorethei tourta voeio kreas!" she cries happily breaking from his hold.

 

"English please, Language lady" Morgan teases ruffling her bedhead.

 

"I said, all is forgiven beefcake" Maisie repeats this time in teeny tiny words. She punches his arm affectionately "I like you Morgan, you're cool with me. Have a good weekend anyway" Maisie bids him farewell, blowing him a kiss before she ran to her car. Reid comes down the stair to stand beside Morgan feeling jealous of Morgan's charisma.

 

"I think she has a crush on you Morgan" Reid teases trying to get in on the fun for once.

 

"Are you jealous pretty boy? Don't worry, I don't think she's into me like that. You on the other hand might have a shot with her" Morgan smirks turning to look at Reid whose face fell in horror. Once again Morgan had effortlessly turned the game back onto him and now he if the one to be teased.

 

"She's very intelligent, I'd like to know all the languages with which she's fluent" Reid decides earning from Morgan a mischievous wink. Reid knocks his shoulder into Morgan's playfully while they pick up their bags and continue on to their own cars.

 

* * *

 

 

        Maisie sighs once she reaches her car, locking the door safely. She desperately just wants to get home to her puppy and kitty, both whom she loves immensely. In her head she makes a concentrated list of all the wonderful, relaxing things she wants to do once she makes it home. First she needs to pay the pet sitter for the past two days, then feed said pets. Once that's done, she'll order a large pizza just for herself and have a glass of _Moet_ _Rose_ to treat herself. Then she'll pass out on the couch watching a period romantic drama with her puppy and kitty on her lap. Thinking about the peaceful Friday night ahead of her Maisie got excited as she pulled into her apartment's parking lot. Jumping out of her car she grabs her purse, go-bag, and a satchel filled with files from the bureau, locking her car while she takes off towards her beautiful building. She doesn't bother with her keys opting to knock on her door instead, from inside she hears clanging and a voice shout 'Coming!’

 

       The door is unlocked and flung open by her neighbor from across the hall "Maize! Welcome home, your babies were absolutely perfect for me, so well behaved. Come inside, I just fed them so you don't have to, I take off in a minute just gotta grab my stuff" Bella gushes running from the doorway to grab her things. McClory steps into her warm dimly lit apartment that is painted a soft orange color making it seem like autumn all year round. Immediately she is pounced on by a big white and tan furred puppy that's all skin and bone.

 

      McClory shrieks with joy "BB! Aww were you a good girl for Bella? Haha, you have been such a good girl. Where's Pickle? Is your brother hiding, Barbeque?" She asks in a loving tone squishing the pitbull's jowls. Maisie stood and grabbed her wallet to pay Bella who threw her purse over her shoulder.

 

 "She's so thin Maize" Bella whispered as she accepted the bills " I don't know how you do it, taking care of a rescue dog like Barbeque, I saw the pictures of her in the beginning, she was more corpse than puppy" tears build up in Bella's eyes when she bends to scratch the dog's ears.

 

Maisie sighs with sadness "I know, but it hurt my heart so bad to see her, I had to adopt the poor thing. It's a miracle that she and Pickle get along" She chuckles minutely.

 

      Bella shrugs and places a kiss on McClory's cheek "You're a saint Maize, I'll see ya around kay?" She waves goodbye and leaves, shutting the door behind her. Maisie waves back and once the door is closed she whips out her cellphone to call the pizza place, then moves to the kitchen to grab her wine.

 

      In no less than 30 minutes Maisie is sitting happily on her couch with a wineglass, a whole pizza, and 'A Little Chaos' playing on her TV. BB and Pickle, Pickle who'd come out of hiding, are snuggled up to her legs snoozing together as the movie plays in the background. Soon though the whole pizza is gone and half the bottle of wine is too, she is satisfied by her indulgence but she'd be lying if she said isn't ashamed of herself. Her mind is a little foggy and her stomach is full no way she's making it to her bed tonight so she shuts the TV off and decides to spend a few minutes checking her phone before calling it a night. She cleans up a little and goes to grab her phone off the coffee table when two pieces of paper catch her eye.

 

Her ticket to Lyon, France and her transfer papers for the BAU.

 

       She groans in frustration and stares at the papers with her head in her hands. This is no easy decision, both are generous offers that she doesn't want to refuse. She decides to pick one through a game of chance, closing her eyes she switches the papers up and hovers a hand over them. With a powerful smack she hits the table feeling something under her hand. She opens her eyes just a crack only for them to widen considerably when she sees what fate has chosen.

 

Her ticket to France.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"A peacefulness follows any decision, even the wrong one"

 -Rita Mae Brown

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Guns Blazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait all

Last time:

 

             Her ticket to Lyon, France and her transfer papers for the BAU.

 

             She groans in frustration and stares at the papers with her head in her hands. This is no easy decision, both are generous offers that she doesn't want to refuse. She decides to pick one through a game of chance, closing her eyes she switches the papers up and hovers a hand over them. With a powerful smack she hits the table feeling something under her hand. She opens her eyes just a crack only for them to widen considerably when she sees what fate has chosen.

 

            Her ticket to France.

 

* * *

 

 

          "A weapon kills once. A word can kill again and again" -unknown

 

          BANG!

 

          Reid groans moving the gun away from the target to see that once again he's missed anything significant. His arms ache from the recoil and his teeth vibrate from the sound vibrations. He sets the gun down carefully but rips the noise cancelling headphones and lets them hang around his neck.

 

          "On swat, we broke shots down to three steps. Number one, front sight" Hotch instructs as Reid picks the gun back up. "Focus on the front sight not the target. After the shot, you come right back to the target" Hotchner gestures with his finger exactly what Reid must do.

 

          Reid follows all Aaron's guidelines, fires his gun and hits the side of the target. He growls in frustration and sets the gun down once again, looking at Hotch hopelessly.

 

          Hotch stares back "What did you do wrong?”

 

          "I didn't follow through"

 

          "Right. You came off the target to see where you'd hit" Hotch explains motioning for Reid to shoot again.

 

           "Hotch, my firearms qualification is tomorrow morning. I barely passed my last one" Reid exclaimed incredulously.

 

           "Front sight, trigger press follow through. You do those three things and you'll hit your target every time" Hotch reiterated He smiles and picks up the gun himself, giving Reid a second to pull his headphones back on before he takes three calculated shot. Two to the chest, and one to the head right on target. He hands the gun back to Reid and steps back so that Reid can take another shot.

 

             Reid sighs and takes the proper stance to make his shot. BANG! Spencer pulls away from the target so that they can see where he it. Comically it's the groin.

 

             "Did Elle teach you that?" Hotch smirks.

 

             "They're gonna take away my gun"

 

             "A profiler is not required to carry" Hotch reminds Reid.

 

             "Yeah? And yet you carry two of them" Reid points out with a boyish crack to his voice in his desperation.

 

              "When I joined the BAU, Gideon said to me, 'you don't have to carry a gun to kill someone' " Aaron says prophetically and pats Reid's shoulder.

 

               "I don't get it" Reid groans,

 

               "You will" Hotch smiles encouragingly and leaves the range "Good luck tomorrow" he wishes over his shoulder.

 

               Later that day, Elle is milling about her desk when she spots Morgan coming back from lunch and Gideon flipping through a file behind him. She fixes Derek with a hard stare to garner his attention and gathers Gideon's as well.

 

                "Reid failed his qualification" She states a warning tone to her voice.

 

                 Morgan shrugs "He can re-test in two weeks" his easy smile appearing as he sets down his things.

 

                Elle rolls her eyes and her lips curl "Yeah but he's gonna be embarrassed about it, so let's not mention it" she explains looking at Derek with that 'don't you be a jerk' glare.

 

                Gideon looks up from his file looking over the rim of his glasses "Yeah, let's not" he also glances at Morgan intentionally.

 

                Morgan smiles and laughs guiltily "Not a word" he replies with a hand over his heart, the other in the air like a pledge. His pledge though doesn't last very long as a wicked smile creeps up his face when Reid walks through the door. The poor kid avoiding all eye contact and clutching his bag in a vice grip, shielding himself from his colleagues. Morgan covers up his mischievousness with a serious, concerned expression and follows Reid to his desk, stopping only momentarily to grab something from his desk drawer.

 

                "Hey" He tries, all Reid graces him is a grunt of acknowledgement.

 

                "We're all here for you, Kid, you know that right?" He asks as sincerely as he possibly can. Spencer looks up hopefully yet again not expecting the joke to come from such a genuine statement and he nods with an inkling of a smile.

 

                A smile that falls when Morgan whips out the rape whistle.

 

                "But if your ever in trouble, just give this a blow" he smirks giving Reid a quick whistle through it after placing it around Reid's neck. Reid's face falls and he rips the necklace from around his neck tossing it onto the desk in front of him. He turns away fighting the burning hurt in his eyes to look into a file on his desk, his brain pounds with Morgan's laughter. Thankfully JJ arrives with a case in hand and everyone gathers in the round table room, Reid's torment happily forgotten.

 

* * *

 

 

                Maisie lazily brushes her teeth in her fogged up bathroom mirror, from the nice long bubble bath she'd taken. A song came over her cellphone from her stored music, the slow tempo of 'Rhapsody in Blue' soothes her ears. Calm excitement races through her veins and as the separate beats quicken, she removes her toothbrush from her mouth waving it expertly like a conductor. She is a vision with her makeup-less face, toothpaste dribbling down her face as she dances around her bathroom to the quickly changing melody. She gives the mirror a toothy smile, her teeth two or four shades off pearly white, and she spits the minty foam into the sink. Wiping her mouth and turning the faucet off she dances in her underwear out into her living room, phone in hand.

 

                Pickle is in the window sunbathing, but Barbeque gets up to bounce around Maisie's bruised legs as she dances. "You wanna dance too BB? Let's dance baby!" Maisie coo's happily, dancing even wilder with her puppy. The music slows to an almost ballet like speed and Mae twirls on her toes slowly if not a little wobbly. Then finally after a steady sixteen minutes of the song it falls into its last crescendo that has Maisie singing out loud. "Babababada, bababada, babada, babadababababababuuuu!" She howls nonsense prompting BB to howl along with her, the two of them earning a glare from Pickle in the perfect way that cats do. With the song now over Maisie decides to throw on a long shirt, forego pants, and fix herself a breakfast made up of coffee.

 

                She released a teary eyed yawn as she resumed her new obsession with 'The Office' clicking on her previously recorded episodes. If Maisie were lying to herself she'd say that she's a Jim but in all honesty she's actually more of an Oscar. Okay but who doesn't want to be Jim? She chuckles to herself at the thought of her pulling clever pranks on Streep and even Fitz. Ha, if only she was so confident and sly with things like that, she'd be the life of their office! The cheery instrumental intro opens up and fills her ear with familiar harmony that has her bobbing her head and humming along. It's only the first five minutes into the episode and she's already laughing hysterically at the antics of the characters.

 

                 This is what a perfect weekend looks like, she hasn't seen a single file in hours, hasn't had to translate a single letter. There will be nothing but rest and relaxation for the next 48 hours, if she has anything to do with it. Her peace is interrupted for a second when Barbeque decides to jump up into her lap stepping right on her crotch and causing her to gasp in pain "Oof ow! BB, careful!” The puppy situates herself with one calculated thwap to Mae's face with her tail, Barbeque looks up at Maisie innocently whilst Maisie sputters and spits out dog hair. "You’re a bone-a-fide pain in my ass, BBQ" She glares not even acknowledging her perfect pun just resorting to scratching the pup's ears.

 

                The drone of her television fades into the background as the thoughts in her head grow louder. She thinks back to her trial assignment with the BAU almost four weeks ago, it feels like it's been ages since she first met all those interesting people. Derek Morgan is the first agent to come to mind, a very handsome man, but not only that, he's also incredibly amiable and confident. His personality makes him all the more attractive and Maisie feels crazy butterflies in her tummy at the thought of him. He probably gets that all the time from all kinds of women not that she can really blame them now that she's met Morgan. A different man though redirects her thoughts, the BAU is just full of good-looking people, Dr. Spencer Reid comes to the forefront of her mind. He is so smart and interesting, his qualities just begging her to get to know him and that's exactly what she intends to do.

 

                Maisie thinks back to a week ago when Morgan invited her out for drinks, since he hadn't seen her for three weeks. He fully intended for her to meet Garcia and JJ but she couldn't help the disappointment when Spencer didn't join them.

 

* * *

 

 

 

                She had donned sleek black pants, black ankle boots and a white crop top over her favorite violet bra for the outing. Leaving her shoulder length hair down she went all out with her makeup, no offense, but she was lookin' freaking hot. They had all met up at a local dance club not that far from her apartment which saved her the headache about gas. When she walked in she immediately spotted Morgan waving her down from a tall table at the side of the room. With him were two blondes, one dressed far more colorful than the other both looking very excited to see her. It was then that she bumped into Elle who exclaimed loudly in surprise.

 

                "Dr. McClory! Sorry about bumping into you, and hey I want to apologize for that awkwardness on the case between us" She said and held onto McClory's shoulders her eyes begging forgiveness. Maisie could see the drunk stupor beginning in the woman's body but she smiled and forgave her anyway.

 

                "It's quite alright Elle changes are always a bit rocky and you can call me Maisie if you prefer or just McClory" She soothes as they walk over to their table, Elle leaned on her shoulder a little a stagger in her step. Maisie had offered to carry some of the drinks for Elle so they split the load between them.

 

                The welcome she'd received from the rest of the party was nothing short of warm and friendly. The bigger blonde leapt from her seat to grab the drinks in Maisie's hands and place a gentle kiss to her cheek.

 

                "You must be Dr. Maisie McClory from the linguistics department! It's such an amazing pleasure to meet you finally! I've read so much about you!" She greets joyously and pulls out a chair for her to sit down.

 

                "You must be Penelope Garcia the team’s technical analyst. It's wonderful to meet you!" She gushes back gifting Garcia a big red-lipped smile.

 

                 Maisie laughed heartily as she sits down in the chair next to Morgan, who in turn gives her a snug one-sided hug and a kiss to her cheek.

 

                "Good to see you again Babydoll it's been awhile, we were missin' you" He teases "Anyway, y'know Elle and Garcia, but this pretty lady here is Jennifer Jareau" He gestures to the blue eyed woman between him and Garcia.

 

                JJ smiles a brilliant white smile and reaches across the table with her hand to shake. Maisie accepts her hand and brushes a strand of curly dark hair behind her ear.

 

                "My friends call me JJ, so you may call me JJ" She explains releasing Maisie's sweaty palm.

 

                She nods "Well you, may call me McClory or Maisie, whatever floats your boat" and she chuckles softly, tapping her fingers mindlessly on the table. A slightly uncomfortable silence settles in, but it only lasts for a split second before Morgan breaks it. 

 

                "Do you want a drink Babydoll?" Derek asks settling a welcome hand on her back "Let me grab you a drink from the bar".

 

                Maisie giggles "A sangria if you don't mind? Thank you" She answers handing him a few bills as payment, but he closes her open hand and pushes it back at her with a smirk.

 

                "No need Maize, we'll just put it on the tab” He winks his hand brushing her shoulders as he saunters towards the bar.

 

                Maisie's cheeks blush a deep flattering red and she can only form a string of mumbled syllables that made the other ladies at the table laugh obnoxiously. She turned back to them her face embarrassed and she hovers her long slender fingers over her warm cheeks.

 

                "Is he always so suave?" She whispers looking at them with wide eyes that have them bursting with laughter yet again. Penelope laid a well-manicured hand on Maisie's shoulder and tried to stifle her snorts with her other hand.

 

                "Yes he is Z, he's the womanizin' chocolate god of sweet lovin'. Paws off sweetie, I called dibs first" She snickers punching Maisie's bicep softly and bumping her side with hers.

 

                "It gets so old after a while, he's always flirting and it's get real old" Elle jabs with a slur "His charm wears off very quickly, well for everyone 'cept Garcia here".

 

                Garcia doesn't even protest she just nods dreamily and leans against Maisie, she brings her straw to her lips to sip her drink seductively. Maisie giggles into her closed fist leaning into Garcia a warm affection for the bombastic blonde already forming in her heart. JJ smiles across the table at them, her cheeks still a little flushed with laughter.

 

                "Got a new best friend Garcia? Am I being replaced?" JJ jests trying to fake a pout through her laughter and she folded her arms over her chest.

 

                Garcia shoots up with a scandalized guffaw "What?! NO, no a girl can have more than one best beautiful female friend forever!" She insists. JJ smiles, her eyes crinkling at the edges with humor as she laughs off her joke.

 

                Elle laughs "Does that make us all BBFFF's? Can you maybe add a few words and make our title longer?" She drawls drunkenly and sarcastically, throwing her golden brown arms around JJ and Garcia's shoulders.

 

                Penelope leans her head against Elle's lovingly "Oh my drunken Latino goddess you want us to be a girl's club, don'tcha?" She teases.

 

                "I think you need to ease up on the alcohol Miss Greenaway" Morgan purrs sliding up behind Maisie, placing the dark red poison in front of her. Maisie thanked him silently and took a huge gulp of her bitter sangria.

 

                "Oh yeah Derek?! What took you so long? Get caught up with a pretty young lady at the bar? She should know better if she'd seen you here with four other women" Elle shouts breaking off into staggered laughter "three women of which carry guns no less". Maisie thinks better than to correct her, that she doesn't carry a gun and had never been required to, despite having a license anyway.

 

                Derek glared at her playfully from across the table and throws a wadded up straw wrapper at Elle hitting her square in the forehead. The whole table inhaled in unison JJ and Maisie covering their mouths to keep laughter from escaping. Elle looked shocked for a second her mouth and eyes wide but it fell into a pout, she stuck her tongue out at Morgan with defiance. That little action catapulted everyone into thunderous humor, Maisie having to squish her ribs from the pain of her heaving breaths. Once the uproar dies down the group returns to an appropriate volume of conversation, Derek and Penelope managing to be the center of attention. Maisie can't help check the bar's entrance in steady two minute intervals, obviously looking out for someone. Morgan, who had noticed this behavior over the last eight minutes, grinned at her and took a long sip of his amber beverage. He clears his throat to get her attention and McClory turns slowing, cautiously to meet his gaze, she blocks her mouth with her glass. She turns away briefly when the topic catches her interest and Morgan doesn't follow up his cough. Morgan rolls his eyes at her, waiting until there's a lull in the conversation to speak his mind.

 

                "Soooooo…Dr. Maisie McClory" Derek begins with a devious smirk. Maisie whips around to glare at him suspiciously and he returns her stare.

 

                "Yes Agent Derek Morgan?" She counters taking another large gulp of crimson alcohol.

 

                "Looking for someone?" He teases hoping that he's right about exactly the person she's keeping an eye out for. Maisie just shakes her head quickly, mutely, keeping the sangria to her mouth so that she doesn't have to answer. His question catches the undivided attention of JJ, Garcia, and Elle who are immediately interested.

 

                "Could it be a certain genius pretty boy that caught your fancy?" Elle sing songs fluttering her eyelashes at Maisie who waves her hand hastily.

 

                "I have no clue what you're talking about" McClory defends biting her lip and rubbing her cheeks furiously as if trying to get rid of the blush.

 

                "Spencer seemed to like you a lot" Morgan sings leaning closer to her and for the second time that night Maisie's cheeks turn red as a firetruck faster than she can rub it off.

 

                "I seemed to like him too if I recall correctly" She responds covering her mouth with the rim of her class, letting the dark liquid splash against her already ruby red lips.

 

                "Oooooh?!" The other three ladies coo, all leaning forward in their chairs with interest. Penelope perches her chin up on her fingers, her elbows placed precariously on the rim of the table. JJ giggles into her hand her sky blue eyes glittering at this scandalous secret. Elle leaned her hand into the palm of her hand tiredly, her eyes dilated from the booze and the news.

 

                "IS, this a...Crush?!" Penelope cheers resting her chin on Maisie's shoulder. Maisie glares at Garcia this time daring her to keep going, keep pushing, but Penelope remains unperturbed by Maisie's threat.

 

                Derek shrugs taking a swig of his whiskey "He seemed pretty jealous cause I was flirting with you. Saying that you were crushing on me, but I told 'im that he might have shot with you".

 

                Maisie groans and everyone's faces fall in concern all of them read to jump in to defend for their friend. McClory lowers her head, her short mass of curls falling into her eyes. She doesn't even register the looks she's receiving from her new friends, that is until she looks up.

 

                "What? So what if he has a shot with me? Doesn't mean he wants that shot" She mutters downing the last of her sangria and hopped off her stool to get another one. Having not been able to get a word in edgewise the remaining party members stared after her in shock.

 

 

                The night dissolves into fond memory after that, when she returns to the table the comfortable friendly aura is back and they retire at a healthy 1:00 am. JJ had been kind enough to drive Elle home and Morgan walked Maisie out with Garcia to their cars. It was only a week later before Morgan had invited her out again for lunch and although she truly enjoyed his company she really desired to spend more time with a certain doctor. Maisie agreed to join Morgan and Garcia for lunch one day, she kept that promise. She had a wonderful time and as a result the BAU became accustomed to seeing Dr. McClory around the floor. So when Maisie decided to ask Reid out to lunch so that they could become better friends no one was at all suspicious when she showed up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

                Maisie steeled herself, holding her arms in front of her like a sprinter at the start of the race, she bounced and shook a little in place. It had been four years since she'd last proposed an outing to a friend, especially a boy…friend. She stood outside the glass doors of the bureau, her pacing visible for all to see, probably looking like a complete fool. Finally after many minutes of squashing her anxieties like a bug she reached for the door handle only to jerk it back last minute as she second guessed herself.

 

                'What if he laughed at her?'--'no he wouldn't do that!' 

 

                'He could assume that she likes him and reject her'

 

                'What if he makes a scene and tells her that he never wants to see her again'

 

                All these doubts and worries became a rock in her throat and her hand hovers over the handle, shaking with anxiousness. Maisie's eyes are shut tight as she fights all her apprehension and tries to be brave, she finds herself chanting a mantra. 'Twenty seconds, just twenty seconds, give it twenty seconds' she repeats but is jolted from it by the door opening and her body falling forward. Maisie's eyes snap open and she sees an agent walking past her staring at her strangely with a little irritation. She can only stutter out an apology and catch herself from falling to her knees, her freckle dusted cheeks burning red-hot. Now that she's completely embarrassed herself and lost all dignity, she has no choice but to force her person onto the floor. Her feet are carrying her to Spencer's desk before she can stop herself and 'Oh, oh, no, no no he turning around. Shit! She's been spotted'. Well there's no chance of escape now so with one last very deep breath Maisie strides over to him and leans against his desk with every ounce of confidence she can fake.

 

                "Hey Spence, have you seen Morgan? We're having lunch together" She winces inwardly at how that sounds, shit this isn't where she wanted this to go.

 

                Spencer's smile falters just a bit, but noticeably enough for Maisie, his brows furrow in concentration. Maisie bits her lower lip as her nerves start to present themselves externally.

 

                "Well he must have forgotten about it because he just walked out arm in arm with Garcia. I'm sorry Dr. McClory" He apologizes so sincerely that Maisie's teeth hurt. She weighs her next words carefully, because if she didn't he'd see right through her lies, hell he probably already has. She can tell that he's a little hurt by her selfish inquiry by his use of her more formal epitaph.

 

                "It's okay Spence. Do...you? Do you want to…uh? Uh…Y'know…uh… go to lunch, with me? I'd, uh, much prefer you to Morgan anyway" She asks quietly but forcing herself to keep his gaze politely. Spencer is leaned back in his chair, his ankle rests on his knee and when she asks him out his gaze goes from serious to surprise. Maisie marvels at how such a simple emotion can overtake his how face so animatedly. Reid starts his sentence a few times trying to decide how to answer, he folds his lips between his teeth and laughs breathily into a wide smile. His movements are jittery when he pushes his hair back and sits up in his chair to look her in the eye again.

 

                "You want to get lunch with me? I-I m-mean -- well uh, there's, ah, this great burger place-- y'know if you want, we don't have to--we can get whatever you want. But the place is only, uh, y'know a couple blocks from here. It's well…" He brushes his hair behind his ears a few times, a nervous tic, she noted.

 

                Maisie resituates her purse on her shoulder and smiles as brightly as she can through her flurry of panicked thought.

 

                "Sounds good, let's go Spence!" She agrees and grabs his wrist trying to pull him up from his chair. She stumbles a little as she stands back up, her pointy heels getting caught in the carpet. Reid catches her by the elbows and uses on hand to swat hair from his eyes, not realizing that it's about the third time he's done it. They both laugh awkwardly, Maisie thinking that this is as about as cliché as a hallmark original movie.

 

                As they walk out Maisie takes a huge risk and loops her arm through Reid's, her hand resting on his humerus. She keeps her gaze forward but feels him look over at her curiously and she wants to pretend that she's courageous enough to not care that she's being so affectionate.

 

               Once they arrive at the garage it starts out as a silent battle with their eyes over whose car to take. It takes a humerus turn when their argument becomes vocal.

 

               "We sho- let's take your car" Reid insists standing a little straighter because if he slouches she's taller than him in her heels.

 

              "No you can-You would probably prefer to…drive" Maisie pushes back politely as they stand toe-to-toe.

 

              "McClory if you'd rather…we can take, your car" Spencer stutters rolling his lips and fussing with his bangs, something Maisie was starting to find endearing.

 

               "I wouldn't rather if you'd rather. I meant, it's better if you're comf…If you want to drive, please let's take your car" McClory presses and bravely lays her hand on his shoulder, which forces Reid to look her in the eye.

 

               "You drive the 1978 Dodge Charger? Fourth generation? I own t-the blue Volvo P-PV444 and it has, uh, g-good fuel economy" Spencer shrugs her hand off and gestures to the cute blue car. 

 

               "You k-know w-what we'll take yours, because it's a super awesome car. Okay?" Maisie giggles bumping his shoulder friendly like.

 

               "Oh! Yes that works!" Spencer nods and walks toward his car fumbling with his keys as he retrieves them from his satchel. Maisie stands awkwardly by the passenger's door fiddling with her hands and her rings as she's not quite sure what to do with herself. Reid unlocks the doors and they both slid into the cabin of his well-furbished vehicle.

 

               Maisie forces herself to relax in this quite uncomfortable situation, she reclines in the chair and folds one leg over the other. Reid takes a moment to glance at her out of the corner of his eye when they stop at the first light and his face turns bright red to see her long body relaxed in his passenger seat. Had he never noticed how often she wears skirts or how incredibly long her limbs are? She dresses very fashionably as well, he can tell she likes bright and vibrant colors which could attribute to an extroverted personality. Embarrassingly, he barely noticed the light turning green because he was so fixated on her very slender and strong legs, Reid quickly hits the gas to speed through the intersection.

 

                McClory plays with her purse or her hands wanting to say something to break the silence and she notices Spencer's nervous white-knuckled grip on his steering wheel.

 

                "So how did you know that I drive a 1978 dodge charger?" She speaks up her eyes flicking over to him, a curious smirk curling her lips. Spencer jolts in his seat as he pulls into the parking lot of the restaurant and runs a hand through his hair but he manages to smile at her. "Was it some kind of profiler thing?" She leans over onto the armrest between them, very interested in the answer. Reid puts the car in park and they both get out simultaneously heading towards the burger joint. Maisie bumps Reid's shoulder playfully and when he looks back at her she crosses her arms over her chest, quirking an eyebrow in expectation.

 

                Spencer chuckles as he opens the door for her and they wait to be seated "I've seen you pull up and park near me in the garage before, no I did not use the profiler thing" he answers cautiously bumping her shoulder back.

 

                A waitress finally comes to direct them to a booth and hands them some menus as she takes their drink orders before leaving again. Her name is Tammy.

 

                "Ha, bummer, I was hoping that you'd done some of your profiler magic on me. Y'know with me being the new kid, essentially" She teases propping herself up on her elbows. She could feel all her former anxiety slipping away slowly and her selective extroversion rearing its head in the presence of a new friend. Spencer laughs continuing to avoid eye contact, his gaze focusing everywhere but her face.

 

                "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I do know actual magic if I could make it up to you?" He suggests with a minute amount of mischief in his hazel eyes. His smile only widens when he sees Maisie's eyes brighten at the mention of magic.

 

                "You’re a magician too! That's really cool Spence you have got to show me!" She exclaims placing her hands on the table to get even closer to him. Spencer folds his lips in concentration and scans the table looking for the proper items. Maisie is transfixed by his motions, even as he grabs a quarter from his satchel, a napkin and the salt shaker. He lines these items up in front of them so that Maisie is aware of the things he'll be using for his trick.

 

                "Okay, now you've got to pay very close attention to everything alright" Reid instructs moving his hand over all three items. He picks up the quarter places perfectly in the center of the table, then he places the salt shaker over it. With one sweeping flourish he unfolds the napkin and wraps it around the salt shaker. "Alright, I'm going to make this solid quarter disappear through this solid table are you ready?" Reid asks her wiggling his eyebrows for dramatic effect. He feels very excited for such a regular trick and thinks to himself that he may be picking up McClory's excitement. He taps the quarter reinforcing the fact that they're solid objects, Spencer taps the quarter but when he pulls away it remains there. He fakes embarrassment "Oops, sometimes it can be a little tricky and the quarter can be a bit stubborn" he laughs inwardly at Maisie's look of suspicion. He repeats the motion and still the quarter doesn’t disappear, he pretends to be frustrated but keeps Maisie's attention on the coin. "Alright, one last time" He promises he goes to tap the salt shaker on the quarter but the napkin smashes flat into the table.

 

                Maisie gasps impossibly loud, her eyes alit with wonder "HOW THE HELL Did you do that!?" she exclaims and Reid laughs equally as loud. He reaches under the table and pulls up the salt shaker, waving it in front of her face. McClory's mouth drops open into an o-shape and she shakes her head in complete disbelief with her hands moving to cover her mouth. "That's amazing Spence, how did you do that?" She gawks falling back into her seat and staring at him with wide-eyed wonder. Spencer can never remember a time when someone other than his mother had looked at him that adoring and amazed.

 

                Reid's lips purse and switch from side to side so he covers his smug smirk "Sorry Maisie a-ah m-magician never reveals his secrets”. Tammy places their drinks in front of them, Reid having water and Maisie iced tea. Maisie grabs several packets of Splenda sweetener and pours them into her glass, then goes about stirring aimlessly.

 

                Maisie scoffs finally and rolls her eyes at him "Right, of course. A magician never….blah, blah" She teases sticking her tongue out at him. Reid smiles with pride in his eyes as he grabs his glass to take a self-congratulatory sip of water.

 

                "So ah you mentioned on the jet, that you were born in Castine, Maine? What was that like?" Spencer endeavors, small talk never being something easy for him. Maisie smiles and chuckles looking down at the table, she takes a long sip of her iced tea.

 

                "Well….Castine is a tiny tourist town on the coast of Penobscot bay, it's always packed in the summer and it's a really religious. I was raised Jewish by my Greek Jewish mother and my Irish catholic father" Maisie recalls smiling ever so slightly in memory of her childhood.

 

                "Wow. Jewish and Catholic, Irish and Greek? So your dad gave up Catholicism to practice Judaism for your mom?" Spencer asks feeling exceptionally curious in regards to Maisie's upbringing. He sips more of his water but maintains eye contact with his new friend as she answers all his questions.

 

                "Yep that's love I guess. My dad says it's because he was never super religious to begin with, but I think my mom is just stubborn enough to persuade him. My siblings and I were all raised as the least pious form of Judaism, our childhood wasn't very strict, though we did celebrate all the holidays and visit the synagogue often" Maisie says with fondness in her stormy blue eyes her straw hanging out of the corner of her mouth.

 

               "Wait so your family practices Reform Judaism? Does that mean you don't abstain from pork? Do you abolish the use of technology on the weekends?" Reid presses digging through his knowledge of Jewish practices.

 

               Maisie shrugs "My father is a neuro-surgeon and my mother was a prosecutor. That's why we're more liberal, my parents couldn't exactly ignore the responsibilities of their careers for the stricter laws of our religion. My littlest sister always manages to find ways to complain about it".

 

              Spencer marvels at her regaling of such a normal, average childhood, something he was deprived of. She has siblings, a kinship forged in blood, something he wished he'd had. “Right, just how many siblings do you have?" Reid.

 

              Maisie groans playfully "Yeah, uh…four…four siblings. Two brothers and two sisters, and I'm the eldest of all of them. Let's see, in order there's; Ewan who's 22, Gavin is 21, Heather is 19, and our baby sister Nessie who's 15 as of February. I love them and despise them all very much" She laughs. Spencer opens his mouth to speak but is cut off when Tammy arrives cheerfully with a pen and paper.

 

                "What can I get you two?" She asks with a saccharine smile.

 

                Both Reid and McClory chuckle guiltily as they had been talking so much that they had left little time to peruse the menu. Thankfully they had both been here before a handful of times so they just settled for what they'd eaten last time.

 

                Tammy nods as she writes their orders down on the notepad and casts Maisie a flirty wink before bouncing away.

 

               "Okay so four siblings, wow, what was that like? I'm an only child, I uh wouldn't know" He presses sheepishly only a tad embarrassed by his own interest in her life.

 

               "It was like having four best friends with you all the time, four friends all significantly younger than you and quite bothersome. Ewan and I are close though." Maisie explains "I could share them with you if you want" She jokes laughing into her fist and Reid laughed too.

 

                "Thanks Maisie. For today" He says, his attention focused on his drink.

 

                "Hey, Spence, it's been awesome. I like getting to know you"

 

                "OH! Really? Well I've been trying to hold back. I usually ramble off facts and statistics, and people are either annoyed or freaked out" Reid blushes.

 

                "Oh yeah you're like a genius right?" Maisie asks trying to catch his eyes and takes a gulp of iced tea.

 

               "Well genius isn't really the word, I have two PhD’s and three BA's, I possess an eidetic memory, I have an IQ of 187, and I can read 2,000 words a minute. But, yeah, I guess I'm a genius" Reid recounts with no ounce of gloating.

 

                "You are freaking astonishing, Spence. Absolutely freaking spectacular" Maisie brags for him, looking absolutely mystified. "Tell me something, anything" She commands staring Reid down.

 

                "Um, uh, Firstborn children tend to be achievement-oriented, often performing well in school and thriving in leadership positions, according to Dr. Kevin Leman ' firstborns are the first of everything…and they are the standard-bearers'. Did you know that most U.S. presidents have been firstborn or only children?" Reid smiles as he grows more excited with each word. "On the other hand as an only child, psychologically, I have a reputation for being a perfectionist and high-achiever, constantly seeking attention and approval from their parents and from others".

 

                 "In-fucking-credible. Please don't stop, I want you to share all your knowledge with me." Maisie insists perching her chin atop her folded hands.

 

                  Reid chuckles, flattered "Not to brag but there's so much information in my brain that it might take a while".

 

                  "Well than I guess we'll just have to spend a ton of time together!" She resolves cheerfully. Her own implication makes her blush tomato red but she continues to smile at him expectantly. "So? Share with me your wisdom Dr. Spencer Reid" She persists.

 

                  "Okay, Okay" Reid laughs holding his hands up in front of him defensively "you  have a 1 in 2,067,000 chance of dying in a plane crash…and a 1 in 423,548 chance of dying from falling out of bed. Which is weird because 43% of pilots admit to falling asleep during flight and 33% of them report waking up to find that their co-pilots had fallen asleep as well. Isn't that kind of frightening?" He asks with an eager grin that Maisie mirrors.

 

                  "That's so nerve-wracking, knowing that, how can you fly in that jet so often?" She inquires incredulously with wide eyes thoroughly intrigued.

 

                  "I don't know I guess the fact that I have a greater chance of dying from a fall out of bed soothes the fear?" Reid shrugs and takes a swig of water to ease the sudden loss of topic. Both of them are now at a loss of where to go with their conversation, Maisie distracts herself by drinking her tea. She moves on to fiddle with the straw wrapper, alternating between folding it and tying it into knots until the paper rips. Spencer feels anxiety and doubt sink into his throat, scrambling through his brain for the useless tips Morgan's given him about dating. He remembers Morgan saying something about being confident and being himself but he really doesn't believe that being himself could actually seduce her.

 

                  Luckily for the both of them their lunch was brought to them in record time so they used the excuse of eating to distract from the settling awkward silence. Once they finish eating Reid wants to offer to pay for the both of them but he chickens out when the bill comes and McClory slaps her debit card down on the table.

 

                  Spencer looks up at her slack-jawed and she smiles sheepishly "Think of it as payment for driving us here and back to the bureau". Reid gapes like a fish trying to think of something to say and finally gives up with a meek "Thanks". Maisie leaves a generous tip for Tammy and they leave quickly to get back to work. Everything happens in a flash, suddenly the silence isn’t awkward at least for Maisie who leans towards Spencer her head almost on his shoulder. Her peaceful aura washes over Reid and he allows himself to relax as well, his grip on the steering wheel loosening. When they arrive back at the garage and head back up to the B.A.U, Maisie loops her arm through his again not allowing Reid to protest. She also insists on walking Reid back to his floor and it's becoming apparent who wears the proverbial pants in their relationship, platonic or otherwise. Probably the best and worst part of his day came when they noticed Morgan at his desk upon his arrival. The knowing smile that spreads across Morgan's lips sends shivers down Spencer's spine and Maisie notices this but pulls him closer to her. Morgan greets Maisie kindly and kisses her cheek goodbye which makes her punch him lightly in the ribs. On her way out she presses a kiss to Reid's cheek in front of everyone and thanks him for lunch before bouncing away to her own floor.

 

                    "You two went out for lunch together? A kiss? I told you that you had a shot with her kid" Morgan congratulates ruffling Reid's brown mop of hair.

 

                    Reid smiles softly "You think so?" He asks nervously, a little hopeful and completely disregarding the way Maisie acted during lunch.

 

                    "I know so Kid. If you just keep being yourself, Pretty boy" Morgan promises tousling Reid's hair again before moving back to his desk.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

                    Hotch and Reid walk off the elevator and into the hospital looking for someone to help them identify their unsub. Hotch pulls out his phone to call for backup when he's called out by a nurse.

 

                   "Sir, you can't use a cell phone in the hospital".

 

                   "Excuse me, please. We're FBI agents, and we believe that one of your staff members might be the sniper" Hotch states with urgency "The man we're looking for works second shift, and he would have transferred from Arlington about 2 weeks ago".

 

                  "We haven't hired any new personnel in 2 months" the doctor speaks with worry her eyes darting around the room.

 

                  "Are you sure?" Hotch asks

 

                  "Yeah" the doctor affirms "Look I have patients who need me".

 

                  Hotch grabs her shoulders as she turns to leave "He's in his thirties. He's vain, rude, and arrogant. He works out. He shows up to work late. He blames others for his mistakes, doesn't take responsibility for his behavior. All of his coworkers detest him." He lists the profile for her and her eyes widen a fraction.

 

                  "Oh my god, It's Phillip Dowd. He's--he picks up shifts at Arlington"

 

                  "Is he here today?"

 

                  "Oh my god" She whispers.

 

                  "Ok, Ok, your patients need you calm. Tell me, is Dowd working today? Do you see him?" Hotch asks and the doctor looks around her discreetly but shakes her head no.

 

                  Hotch nods at Reid "Go tell Gideon, Reid" And with that command Reid takes off running.

 

                 "Reid easy" Hotch warns but Reid doesn't make it far before Dowd comes down the hallway and hits him across the face with his weapon.

 

                 Dowd takes everyone hostage by firing on the light switches and holding a security guard against him as a shield. "Nobody moves, and nobody dies" he yells as the lights go out.

 

                 Hotch aims his gun at Dowd who sneers "Better be a headshot, I got this on full auto. Anything less, I go down squeezing the trigger". Hotch sets his gun down and Dowd takes it for himself then he yells at Reid.

 

                 "Get up! Get over here! Double time! Let's go!" Dowd looks to Hotch as Reid staggers towards them "You, take your partner's gun, put it on the counter".

 

                 Hotch frowns deeper "He's not armed, see for yourself".

 

                 Dowd inches closer and pats Reid down “Hands on your heads" he shouts impatiently. He has the security guard bind their hands with zip ties and he knocks the security guard out with a sharp blow to his head. He makes them all sit down on the ground before taunting them.

 

                 "Now what kind of FBI agent doesn't carry a gun?" he mocks.

 

                "I-I'm a profiler" Reid stammers.

 

                "Profiler? They sent you to figure me out." Dowd growls.

 

                "W-we did. That's how we found you-"

 

                "Shh. Reid" Hotch stops him "Keep quiet".

 

               "No, don't shut up tell me what you think you know about me" Dowd orders pointing the gun at Reid forcibly.

 

               "Go ahead, Genius, tell him. Tell him. But remember get it wrong and he's gonna kill you" Hotch taunts clearly with a plan in mind and Reid remains silent.

 

               "Ok. You're the boss. You tell me. What's my plan?" Dowd asks menacingly pointing the gun at Hotch now.

 

               "I know you shot eleven people in broad daylight and left us nothing, you executed a cop in front of the FBI and got away clean, and I know your plan is to go down in a hail of bullets" Hotchner states his voice a low intimidating rumble. Thankfully outside the doors, backup is getting armed and ready to rescue, but Hotch continues "I know you're the smartest guy in every room you've even been in, and no one's ever known it. People feel threatened by you and try to sabotage you every chance they get. You're not a bad person. You help save all your victims afterwards. First guy wasn't your fault. If the EMT's had been there on time, he would've lived".

 

                "Took those guys thirteen minutes. Thirteen!" Dowd agrees lowering his guard a bit.

 

                "You want to barricade the door" Hotch nods toward the large doors.

 

                "What?" Dowd drops his gun lower and looks confused.

 

                "Let me and the kid do it" Hotch persuades "Let them see you've got two FBI agents in here doing your bidding".

 

                "Right, let you give them a signal" Dowd raises the gun again.

 

               "What signal? They knew you were in here. They knew you were armed. What can I tell them?" Hotch denies working around Dowd defenses.

 

               "What is this, some sort of profiler trick? New negotiation tactic?" He holds the gun up high and thinks for a second "Granted it's a very good idea though. Now why would you want to help me?" he asks.

 

               "I don't" Hotch states simply.

 

               Dowd frowns "You said they knew I was in here" pointing out Hotch's mistake.

 

               Hotch wavers a split second "I said they know you're in here".

 

                "No…that's not what you said" Dowd tests getting more and more unstable.

 

               "Why does it matter" Reid pipes up shakily from his spot on the ground.

 

               "It matters because your partner wants to help me even though he doesn't know it. Go ahead, Boss man. Tell him why. If you lie or leave anything out-" Dowd makes the pop noise with his mouth signifying that he'll shoot.

 

              "They knew he was in here, they knew he was armed and dangerous, and they knew he was gonna fight till the last round, and they sent me in here with a kid who can't shoot his way out of a wet paper bag" Hotch says his stare never breaking with Dowd.

 

              "They set you up" Dowd smiles wickedly.

 

               "Exactly, and they're probably laughing about it right now" Hotch grits his teeth in faked anger.

 

              "That's why you want to help me" Dowd concludes.

 

              "I wouldn't say I want to help you, but when they come in here to get revenge for the cop you killed, you're gonna go down fighting, and in the crossfire, a lot of us are gonna die." Hotch says and the other hostages cry in fear "They sent me in here, I figure why make it easy for them?”

 

              Hotch continues his rally to get Dowd on his side "You know why they took away boy genius's gun?"

 

              "Why?"

 

             "He failed his qualification. Twice a year I gotta listen to him whine about requalifying. So I tutor him and he fails again." Hotch complains.

 

             "You think you got it rough? These people done nothing but undermine me since I got here" Dowd jumps in beginning to accept Hotch's tactic.

 

             "Put him next to the barricade. That way when they blast in here, both of our problems are solved" Hotch snarls "That sort of thing can ruin a cop's career".

 

             "You are one sick dude" Phillip Dowd chuckles.

 

             "How do you think I found you?" Hotchner snaps "Can I ask you a favor?”

 

             "You can ask".

 

             "I figure the chances of my getting out of here alive are pretty slim"

 

              "So?"

 

             "I want to kick the snot out of this kid. He's made my life miserable for three lousy years" Hotch explains maliciously.

 

             "Go ahead. Knock yourself out" Dowd smiles.

 

             Aaron snaps and begins kicking Reid in his side, his stomach viciously "How smart are you now, smart guy?! It's front sight, trigger press, follow through! That's enough! It's not that hard! A Dalmatian could do it! Let go! Let go!" He kicks him a couple more times and yanks his ankle away.

 

             "Feel better? I think he got the message" Dowd chuckles and looks down at Hotch's leg only then noticing the holster strapped to his ankle "What's that?” He lifts his gun up to fire but Reid rolls over and shoots, hitting him square in the forehead.

 

              BANG!

 

* * *

 

 

            Maisie wakes up after a nice mid-day nap curled up on her couch with her sweet little pit-bull and miraculously her cat asleep on her chest. She yawns and decides it's the best  time to start making a mediocre dinner for herself. She smiles when she realizes that she fell asleep to the Investigation Discovery channel which had started playing after she'd run out of 'The Office' episodes to watch. Carefully she lifts Pickle up and places him down on the opposite end of the couch, he wakes up only slightly cracking open one eye to glare at her. Then when Maisie sits up she mistakenly disturbs Barbeque who jumps off of the couch and whines at Maisie.

 

            "Yes I know I interrupted your nap but I need to make dinner" Maisie affirms talking to her dog almost exactly the way a mother would. As she moves to the kitchenette Barbeque dances around her ankles not at all trying to trip her but certainly succeeding at it. Maisie stumbles over the puppy and rolls her eyes as she uses her leg to push Barbeque away a little. The nudge of her owner does nothing to deter Barbeque's excited wiggling and she speeds past to her bowl on the floor. Two little yellow bowls both have 'Barbeque' inscribed on them in cursive and they sit next to two green bowls with 'Pickle' written on them. Maisie rolls her eyes again and grabs the respective food bags for her pets. She fills them up with dry food and clean water so they can eat. Barbeque is on it immediately snapping up the food eagerly and only when she's finished does she stop to lap up her water.

 

             "Pickle come on buddy it's time to eat. You know you're not gonna get any of mine so don't even think about, kitty" Maisie scolds clicking her tongue to beckon him.

 

             Maisie pours the boiling water onto the ramen noodles and dumps the seasoning powder onto the noodles. She lets it sit for a while so that the noodles can soften and while it sits there she pours herself another glass of wine effectively polishing off the bottle. Finally when her food is thoroughly ready for consumption she grabs her wine glass and her bowl so that she can sit down on the couch again. Maisie grabs the remote and flicks through the channels to find HBO's 8:00 o'clock movie.

 

             "Ooh, Nine to Five featuring Dolly Parton, Lily Tomlin and Jane Fonda. Ready for some 1950's female empowerment BB?" Maisie giggles at the prospect of feminism and hijinks. "Did you know that their predicting the stage musical ready for Broadway in 2009, next year?" Maisie informs her pets.

 

             Maisie is about 30 minutes into the movie when her cell phone goes off buzzing on the table. She groans and mutes the movie feeling annoyed only until she sees the caller ID. It's Spencer.

 

            "Go for McClory" She answers with a smile on her lips.

 

            "Hey, it's Reid" Spencer responds his voice containing a light tremble but the sound of her cheerfulness effectively brings a matching smile to his lips.

 

            "Geia sou! Mipos piasei to kako?"

 

            "Mae."

 

            "Ah! Right. I said hello did you catch the bad guy? I thought I taught you some Greek?"

 

            "Hello, yes we caught him and you only taught me so much not enough to always know what you’re saying" He chuckles as he scolds her.

 

            "Sorry. How was it? The case I mean" she asks

 

            "He died. The unsub did. I killed him" Spencer admitted gravely the tremble returning to his speech.

 

            Maisie raises a hand to cover her gasp "Spence…”.

 

           "I don't feel anything Mae, nothing. I killed a man I should feel remorse" He exclaims softly.

 

            Maisie sighs "Oh Spence, y-you're such a good man" a shakiness enters her voice.

 

            "How does that make me a good person Mae? How?" He sighs in frustration.

 

            "He was a killer, he wouldn't have stopped killing, ever. You did what you had to do and because of that you saved so many innocent lives. This can be seen by so many different, righteous angles. Only one of those can be so at this time. Only one of those paths can be lived. If that means that ONE horrible man had to die so that everyone else could live, that all those who lost their lives could have justice and be at peace, then you did exactly what you had to do" Maisie states sternly into the phone.

 

            "…You have so much faith in me Mae." He whimpers.

 

            "Of course I do" She shoots back "And your team does too".

 

           "Thank you, Mae. Can we talk about something else just until I fall asleep?"

 

           "Absolutely Spence, anything. Read any good books lately sweetheart?" She asks as per his wishes.

 

           "Haha, that's all you have for me Mae?" Reid teases

 

            Maisie unmutes her movie but turns it down to a low hum "Oh hush sweetheart I'm about as good as starting conversations as you are" She jokes. He laughs but relents and goes on about re-reading 'The Fountainhead' by Ayn Rand, how outstanding the narrative is. It is well past 10:00 pm when Maisie yawns, interrupting her play-by-play re-telling to Reid about 9 to 5 after it had ended. She hears steady breathing and she realizes he's fallen asleep while on the phone with her. She smiles and calls his name softly to make sure he really is asleep, he doesn't answer but responds with a loud snore.

 

            "Good night Spence, love you".

 

 

* * *

 

 

           "All of this time I've been keeping my mind on the running away, and for the first time I think I'd consider the stay. Because you matter to me"

           –Sara Bareilles *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Waitress is an excellent musical written by Sara Bareilles. Check it out!
> 
> Remember, subscribe, bookmark, comment, kudos all hasten updates!!
> 
> thanks for reading! xoxo


	3. Meeting Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the wait! hope you like it
> 
> also there's a shit load of translations using a better translator. sorry xo

          Last time:

 

          Maisie unmutes her movie but turns it down to a low hum "Oh hush sweetheart I'm about as good at starting conversations as you are" She jokes.

 

          He laughs but relents and goes on about re-reading 'The Fountainhead' by Ayn Rand, how outstanding the narrative is. It is well past 10:00 pm when Maisie yawns, interrupting her play-by-play re-telling to Reid about 9 to 5 after it had ended. She hears steady breathing and she realizes he's fallen asleep while on the phone with her. She smiles and calls his name softly to make sure he really is asleep, he doesn't answer but responds with a loud snore.

 

          "Good night Spence, love you".

 

 

* * *

 

 

          “A friend can tell you things you don’t want to tell yourself.”

 

           –Frances Ward Weller

 

          "Pos Kanei? O? Kala, kala. Pos einai Jakob? Kai ta koristsia, kanoun tous aresei to moro tou adelfou tous?" Maisie laughs when her brother tells her that his two daughters are quite disgusted by their newborn sibling. (How's she doing? Oh? Good, good. How's Jakob? And the girl's, do they like their baby brother?).

 

          "Must you always speak Greek, Mae? I get enough of that from mother" Ewan exclaims.

 

          "I need to keep you on your toes, aderfe! You promised Mana that Lorna and Mila would learn it. AND that all your children would go to Greek school" Maisie teases sticking her tongue out even though he wouldn't see it. (Bro)

 

          "Yeah your kids too Mae. When is that gonna happen, anyway? You're 24 " Ewan asks seriously "It's the most incredible thing to ever happen to you. I'd know seeing as I'm the father of three".

 

          Maisie blows a raspberry into the phone, her breath also blowing strands of dark curly hair out of her eyes "Please Ew, you sound like Mana. Face it you got lucky, lucky enough to meet your true love at nineteen only to marry Anya in the same year. THEN you two conceived Lorna at twenty! One child for each year you've been married Ewan! Meanwhile I can't even manage to score a date!" She cries her head hitting her desk in frustration. (Mama)

 

          "Don’t beat yourself up Adelfi its okay that you’re the only McClory who's still single. What with Gavin and Thomas getting engaged, then there's Heather and her boyfriend Rami, Nessie and Marie" Ewan listed off, the last one catching Maisie's attention. (Sister)

 

          "Wait, wait, what?! Nessie has a new girlfriend and no one bothered to tell me?" Maisie whines pouting into the phone and lifting her head up.

 

          Ewan laughs thunderously and Maisie can hear Anya yell at him, then the shrill cry of a baby "Uh, sorry Mae I've gotta go. You should call Nessie if you get the chance and ask her about Marie. She's a sweet girl. S' agapo, Antio!" Ewan wishes her cheerfully sending her a kiss through the phone. (Love you, bye!)

 

           Maisie sends a kiss back "S' agapo Antio, Aderfe." She ends the call and dials her sister's number.

 

           Almost immediately Nessie McClory picks up the phone with a cheerful greeting "Chairete, Maize! What's up adelfi? How's D.C.? Did you talk to Ewan about Jakob? Can you believe it, a full head of jet black hair? He looks so much like Ewan. He's such a quiet baby too, like I was. Did you hear about Gavin's engagement? They're so happy, and Gavin mentioned something about a Summer wedding" the fifteen year old begins the conversation, rapidly asking questions and starting new topics with unrelenting joy. (Hello!)

 

          "Whoa Ness slow down. Yes I know all of that I was calling to ask why I DIDN'T know about this new girlfriend of yours?" Maisie asks accusingly with a joking tone in her voice.

 

          Nessie automatically stops silent "Um yeah so that happened like twenty four hours ago. I don't know how Mana does it but she manages to send news around faster than a cellphone. Marie's cool, blonde" She sighs dreamily "blue eyes, tall as opposed to my pixie-like height. We're pretty cute, I'll send you some pictures of us as soon as possible" she swears and Maisie can't help but smile lovingly at the phone.

 

          "How did you two meet? Does is feel like true love?" Maisie asks curiously.

 

          "I wouldn't say true love…but we're pretty happy together" Nessie admits " She's actually from our rival school and we met at a swim meet. She was just cheering for her school and towards the end she was cheering for me too. We talked after the meet and I asked her out on a date. Y'know sort of like, asked her if she wanted to go and celebrate my win, and she was like 'girl are you kidding me? That's like traitorous'. But we laughed about it in the end and she agreed to go out with me. It just evolved from there I guess?" Nessie explains.

 

          Maisie sighs in desire, desire for the romance that even her youngest sister gets to experience. "That's so sweet when did you two start being Girlfriends? Just last night?"

 

           Nessie laughs loudly "Yeah pretty much, we've been seeing each other for two months now and I decided that we should make it official. I asked over text, super romantic".

 

           "Hey nothing wrong with doing it over text just so long as you mean it." Maisie affirms. They sit in comfortable silence for a while before Maisie speaks up again "Hey Ness you know if you want to come down to D.C. for spring break or any other break this year, you're more than welcome. I can take some well-earned vacation time and we can have a sister's week?" Maisie suggests with hope tinging her tone.

 

          "HUH? Really?! Maize that'd be so cool! Can I please?" Nessie gasps and Maisie can just see her bouncing around her room. "Oh shit, Adelfi I have to go to swim practice. I'll call you again soon though okay? I'll get you those pictures too! S' agapo, Maize!" Nessie exclaims with so much energy Maisie feels secondhand tiredness on her sister's behalf. Nessie sends a smooch through the speaker that Maisie readily returns.

 

            "Se agapo, Ness" Maisie whispers as her sister hangs up. Almost on cue one of Maisie's current team members, Hannah Fitz, walks into her office with arms full of files and a sympathetic smile on her face.

 

            "Little sister? How's your family doing?" She asks brushing a soft lock of dirty blonde hair behind her ear. Her big brown eyes blink doe-like at her with curiosity and she actually reminds Maisie of a deer.

 

            "Yeah, my brother's wife just had a baby. My littlest sister got a new girlfriend. So I called to see how their all doing" Maisie reply's flipping through the folders Hannah laid on her desk. Hannah sits down in the chair opposite Maisie's desk crossing her legs and folding her arms behind her head.  
"Um, Yes Hannah just make yourself at home, can I get you some sparkling water? Some champagne to help you get comfortable?" Maisie bites sarcastically.

 

           "WOW! Three kids and he's younger than both of us. They've been!" Hannah sing songs. She relaxes completely into the chair making herself at home in Maisie's office. McClory glares at Hannah from behind her desk and arches her eyebrow as she looks back down at the Russian document.

 

           "Golly gee, Thanks Fitz for telling me everything I don't want to imagine about my brother" Maisie grumbles rubbing her forehead to get rid of the sleepiness in her mind.

 

          "Did you know that sexual dreams about siblings often have a very innocent connotation? Usually dreams like those mean that you just want a closer relationship with your brother or sister! Dreams are weird" Hannah explains reminding Maisie too much of Reid.

 

           "That's right you believe in all that dream reading and astrology bullshit" Maisie bits back never diverting Fitz from her chipper mood.

 

           "Maisie you're so skeptical! You're a Taurus aren’t you? Stubborn, opinionated, and romantic” Fitz lists chewing on her bright orange fingernail and smiling knowingly at McClory. "Sexually magnetic because your ruling planet is Venus" She giggles wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

 

          "And you're a Gemini. Annoying and nosy" Maisie teases.

 

          "Hey! That's not completely accurate!" Hannah defends pouting childishly at McClory. "Gemini's are productive, intelligent, and friendly too!" She points out, Maisie nods her head with an agreeable smirk.

 

          "Fitz, I don't want to be rude but why are you here?" Maisie sighs deeply looking back up at Hannah through thick mascara-ed eyelashes.

 

          Fitz smirks deviously and folds her arms over her chest “I wanted to ask about the guy from the BAU that you're so interested in". Maisie blushes and tries to look away from Hannah but bites her lip alerting to Fitz that she is avoiding the thought of him.

 

          "He's cute" Hannah states her smirk growing wider” When are you gonna ask him out? It's a bit more acceptable that you don't work together…directly" She winks.

 

          Maisie groans loudly and smacks her head against the desk "Not gonna happen".

 

          "What!? Why not? He's so into you, you've got him following you around like a puppy. I just know he'd say yes in a heartbeat if you asked!" Hannah protests sitting up and leaning forward with her hands balled into fists.

 

           Maisie looks up a little wistfully and sighs "If only that were true Fitz".

 

          Hannah growls "But it is true anyone with eyes can see the he likes you. He really likes you! If you two get together you'll be the envy of the whole bureau!" She smacks her hands down on the desk her eyes gleaming with something Maisie can’t place.

 

          Maisie frowns skeptically "I…don't know about that. I don't think they'd say that". She pulls out a pen and begins to multitask by transcribing the Russian written papers while Hannah paces her office.

 

         "No no, you two would be the talk of the office, He's hot and you’re hot. Two super-hot and intelligent agents are hooking up, the whole bureau is going to be living vicariously through you!" Hannah insists gesturing wildly around the room "Don't you want to not be the only kid in your family without a relationship?".

 

        "Why do you care so much? Why does it matter if I'm dating or not?" Maisie groans getting more agitated by the minute. "Y'know we are pretty disappointing seeing as we couldn't even pass the Bechdel test right now" Maisie points out sassily.

 

          "Blah-del test more like. I want to talk about boys I don't give a flying fuck if it is damaging to my image as a feminist! Besides there's no similar test for men so how is this fair?" Hannah rants becoming quite fired up in her quest to be the one living vicariously through McClory.

 

           "Ok moving on from that, I'll ask you again. Why do you even give a shit if I'm dating this guy or not?" Maisie groans but looks at Hannah expectantly.

 

          "Because, you and Derek would be beautiful together!" Hannah cries exasperatedly throwing her hands up into the air.

 

           "DEREK?!? Derek Morgan? Why-what…how cou-…What?" Maisie sputters the whole time she'd been thinking of Reid not Derek.

 

           "Yeah! He's in love with you, can you not see that? Maisie are you blind….er than you already are?" Fitz fusses tapping Maisie's black frames with amusement. Maisie jerks back with surprise still gaping like a fish at the suggestion of her and Morgan as a couple.

 

          "H-He's not who I thought you were talking about" She stutters leaning into her palm with her index finger pressed against her temple trying to decipher Hannah's train of thought. Hannah stops short when McClory says that, her eyes growing wide at the insinuation of there being a different guy on Maisie's mind.

 

          "Who, Maisie McClory, did you think I was talking about?" She asks slowly and carefully as if Mae is a flighty fawn who'd run if she spoke to quickly. Hannah places her palms flat on top of McClory's desk over the files so that Maisie has no choice but to look up at her. This tactic ensures a switch of power, Hannah gaining the upper hand through her height over Maisie in this position, classic interrogation style. Maisie shivers under Hannah's dark interested gaze, she knows her friend won't push her too far but she also knows that Fitz will judge every person Maisie comes in contact with from then on.

 

          "I…I-I thought you were talking about…Dr. Spencer Reid" She admits with a heavy sigh and avoids eye contact with her friend. She hears nothing from Hannah which makes her stomach fall with fear as she waits for the laughter to start. Maisie knows that Spencer is not conventionally attractive, he falls under the 'gorgeous because of how unique their features are' spectrum, but that doesn't matter to most women. To a hefty amount of women Spencer is only unattractive because he lacks confidence, is nerdy and anti-social. So Maisie awaits the judgement and prepares her argument in defense of her feelings. It takes a few minutes but out of the corner of her eye she sees Hannah fall back into the chair.

 

          "Wow, Maize. I'd uh never have guessed but-" Hannah starts but is interrupted by a wound up McClory.

 

          "I don't care that he's not super buff like Morgan or confident or fashionable! He's geeky and sweet and he's extremely intelligent and super interesting! He's gorgeous but he doesn't know it which just makes him cuter and modest! He's innocent and non-threatening unlike most men. Spencer is an amazing man whose affections I desire!" She rambles hurriedly most of her speech not making any sense. Fitz leans back with a delighted smile and folds her arms over her chest.

 

          "It’s okay Maize I was gonna say…before you interrupted…that he really seems to be exactly what you need. Especially after all those asshole frat boys you used to go after. Through no fault of your own, they can be appealing in a slimy mudpuppy kind of way" Fitz snickers "An innocent, well-meaning guy is perfect for your future happiness. I predict that you two will get married someday and I will be your maid of honor!".

 

          "Oh." Maisie sighs in relief, "Thank you so much for your encouragement and interrogation. I love you Fitz, now get out" She orders as kindly as it is possible to deliver such a line and points blindly but sharply at the door.

 

          Hannah blows a raspberry and frowns at her friend "Ugh you're no fun. I'm going to go bother Streep or Jackson. Uh Buh-bye!" She waves as she skips out of the room just as obnoxiously as she entered.

 

          "Okay BUH-BYE!" Maisie shouts backs sticking her tongue out at the blonde woman. She sets back to work knowing it can only be so many hours before her lunch period and she knew Penelope would be on her way up to share the meal with her. Maisie sifts through the folders full of foreign languages and with her forehead in her palm she sets to work in transcribing them. Many times she stumbles over a word or a turn of phrase and has to roll herself over to her bookshelf by her heels to grab a different dictionary. Maisie whines softly when she remembers that she has a conference call with some foreign ambassadors today as translator for the head of the bureau. It's so frustrating have to translate back and forth for people who speak so fast i.e. the Director, having to convert all his slang at the speed of light is so tiresome for her. Trying the best she can to ignore these exhausting tasks she doodles little pictures on the sketchpad that lies underneath all her other folders just to keep herself sane for the time being. She finds herself drawing strange little monsters on the white paper and giggles at the silliness of her own imagination. With more focus she draws Pickle and Barbeque in an adorable little cartoon style with big round eyes that makes her smile amidst all the languages in her brain. An alarm on her phone goes off with 'The Office' theme playing cheerfully to remind her that her lunch starts right now. Maisie stops herself from jumping up right away and snorts as she sets her sketchpad aside to finish up the last file she'd started. Maisie is finishing the last couple of sentences of a Duetsche call log between two suspects when an opalescent blonde woman throws her office door open.

 

          "Maisie McClory! Aren't you going to take your lunch? You're already as skinny as Reid there's no reason to starve yourself!" Garcia exclaims standing proud and shining valiantly in her doorway. Maisie doesn't fight the smile that crosses her lips because for once she has a friend who actually seeks her out for company.

  
           "Would you like my middle name, Garcia? You don't sound enough like a mom" Maisie snickers collecting her lunch and her purse so that she can head out to their favorite spot.

 

           "Actually with my extensive technological brilliance and terrible habit for sleuthing I discovered that your middle name is Ast-tray-ah" Garcia points out.

 

           "I hate to be that person, Penny, but it's pronounced As-stray-eeah. Maisie Astraea McClory, Astraea is a goddess in Greek mythology" Maisie corrects gently as she walks out the door and into the main desk area with Penelope.

 

          "No prob sweet cheeks, but what is Astraea the goddess of exactly?" Garcia inquires curiously and Maisie relishes in the attention she's being given.

 

           "She is the virgin goddess of innocence and purity, she's often associated with Nike the goddess of justice. It's said that she left earth and Zeus set her among the stars in the constellation Virgo, according to legend, Astraea will one day come back to earth, bringing with her the return of the utopian golden age of which she was the ambassador" Maisie repeats from the stories her mother had told her of her namesake, her chest puffing a little, feeling proud.

 

          "Ooh Virgin Goddess, is that what you are Maisie?" Penelope teases flirtatiously and pinches McClory's side gently "I have got to meet your parents, they sure know how to name children. You wouldn't happen to know what the rest of your name means would you?" She asks looking mischievously as if knowing that Maisie would have it ready.

 

          Maisie smiles excitedly "Yes actually! Maisie is Greek for Pearl, my parents are quite clever because pearls in Judeo-Christian recordings symbolized purity, harmony and humility. One of which Astraea stands for. But I got lucky with my surname, McClory is Gaelic, It derives from the pre 10th century Mac Labhradha, the prefix Mac denoting son and the byname "Labraidh" means the spokesman" She gesticulates wildly with her arms making Garcia giggle and marvel at how perfect Maisie and Reid are for each other.

 

          "Okay now do my name" Penelope all but orders her with a big plum-lipped smile.

 

          Maisie thinks for a long moment trying the pull apart Penelope's name with her powers of linguistics "Okayyy…oh! Penelope is both American and Greek, the American meaning is White shoulder. In Greek it means Weaver and has come to signify a loyal, capable, and intelligent woman. Garcia is originally Basque and is a combination of two words that mean 'Young Bear'. That's pretty cool Penny" Maisie squints as she tries to remember everything.

 

          "Oh and my middle name is Simone" Penelope adds with an eager grin as they arrive back at the BAU offices to use their break room for lunch, this way Maisie would be forced to socialize with the whole team.

 

          "Simone…Simone. Simone is French for Heard or as in Simon which is biblical and means 'He has heard'. Your name is literally a sentence, Weaver heard Young Bear" Maisie stares in wonder and writes it out on her sketchpad.

 

          "Tha-that…is kinda cool actually? Like it's not as awesome as yours…but! My parent's had no amount of cleverness at all. It's like some 'Dances with Wolves', Kevin Costner kind of thing. I am Weaver heard Young Bear a pleasure to meet you Stands with a Fist" Garcia states proudly as they sit down to eat. "It's funny though I do weave stuff, like I knit stuff, so that's kind of a self-fulfilling prophecy." Penelope boasts as she unpacks her very elaborate and delicious lunch.

 

          "You certainly are something Penelope" Maisie teases and starts to eat the sandwich that she had made.

 

          "Oh you love me” Garcia laughs knocking their shoulders together lovingly and taking a delicate bit of her own leafy sandwich.

 

          They sit in a silence created by their intense hunger for food at this moment, it is physically impossible to speak and eat at the same time, unless you are a heathen. The two women are of course interrupted by the striking Elle Greenaway sitting down across from them.

 

           She offers up a pretty smirk as she sets up her own lunch "Hey Garcia, McClory what girly stuff are you two discussing today?" She asks plopping down into the chair opposite them.

 

          Maisie smiles back brightly enjoying the fact that Elle seems to be warming up to her, even with how defensive the woman can be "Funny… we were talking about-".  
"Z's incredible knowledge of names. According to her my real name is Weaver Heard Young Bear, which is a kind of odd grouping of words honestly?" Penelope interrupts setting her sandwich down and picking up her water.

 

          Elle perks up at this and leans forward on her elbows "Oh! What's mine? Mi nombre completo es Elle Lola Greenaway" She offers excitedly. Maisie chuckles softly and goes again thinking back to origins of each name, along with words synonymous. (My whole name is).

 

          "Elle is a variation of Eleanor or Ellen which is English and means Beautiful fairy. Lola is a shortened form of the Spanish name Dolores and means Sorrows, and Greenaway, wow, is kind of uncommon I don't think there's a specific origin. I can't think of anything let me uh, check my phone" Maisie sighs pulling out her phone to look it up which would take a couple minutes.

 

           Greenaway nods understandably "Beautiful Fairy Sorrows, so far my name is amazing guys. Sounds like something you'd call yourself Garcia" She chuckles her eyes squinting in the corners and bringing her hands up to cover her mouth.

 

          Maisie quirks an eyebrow in concentration as she uses the very complicated keyboard on her flip phone to type in her search. She bits her lip and taps one of her long dark red fingernails against the tabletop as search results slowly begin to load on her tiny little screen. "AHA! It's an Americanized form of the Dutch name Groeneweg which translates to a topographical name meaning grassy path. I should have known, it was so simple…Green…Way. It's actually quite a literal surname" McClory exclaims hitting the side of her head playfully as if to say 'Duh!’

 

          Penelope laughs heartily at Maisie's clear interest in such a complicated and profound subject. "Okay so I'm Weaver heard Young Bear and she gets Beautiful Fairy Sorrows Grassy Path. I have a serious bone to pick with my parents" She jokes, frowning for extra measure.

 

           Elle rolls her eyes playfully "Y'know who you sound like McClory? Reid. You sound like Reid when he gets really excited about some obscure topic that he loves" She teases taking a delicate sip of her water bottle, to avoid smudging her lipstick.

 

          "Jokes on you Elle I'm gonna take that as a compliment!" Maisie declares proudly placing her hands on her hips and sticking her tongue out at the scowling woman.

 

          "What! Ah, oh, nonono that's what I meant it as “Elle defends cheekily smiling very smug at Maisie. They remain in the stare down for a few more moments before bursting into light hearted giggles at the others expense. It's Garcia this time that rolls her eyes and finishes off her sandwich waiting for the two other women to cease. When Maisie and Elle finally run out of laughter they all silently and comfortably finish their lunches only making off handed comments here and there.

 

          Somewhere in there Maisie's focus drifts off and Garcia notices a sad look in her eyes as her cheek slips into her palm. Penelope watches worriedly as Maisie disassociates and doodles on her sketchpad only looking up to chuckle half-heartedly at a joke. When they do finish lunch Elle waves goodbye and goes back to her desk to dive back into her paperwork. Penelope watches Maisie fight her sadness by biting the inside of her cheek.

 

          "I've got some time to spare before I have to get back to my Bat cave if you want to talk Z" Penelope offers hopefully as she follows McClory back upstairs to her floor. Maisie looks over at the vibrant blonde with an appreciative smile and gives her a small nod to say yes. McClory leads Garcia to her office, ushering her inside and shutting the door behind them.

 

          "Hey sweetie? You can tell me anything y'know. Anything at all, alright? I'm pretty good at the whole sympathizing amongst friend’s thing" Penelope reassures placing a heavily ringed hand on McClory's shoulder.

 

          Maisie bites her lip debating internally on whether or not to tell the exuberant woman that she's only known for about a month now, but she's knows better than to bottle up all her feelings so with a heavy sigh she gives into Penny's caring attitude. "I'm having a hard time with my parents right now, they haven't spoken to me since thanksgiving. We had a big argument and they haven't returned any of my calls since. I didn't think parents could treat you this way?! SO childishly, so…so god! Frustrating!" She cries in exasperation and drops her body heavily into the chair in front of her desk.

 

          Garcia moves to stand beside Maisie and places a hand in the distressed woman's hair petting it soothingly.

 

          “Sometimes parents aren't as mature as we think they are and the closer we get to adulthood the harder it is for them to maintain that parent child relationship. You're older now and can make your own decisions and sometimes parents have a hard time understanding that so they become frustrated with something they can't control." She explains as eloquently as possible leaning down to hug the dark-haired woman's shoulders.

 

  
          Maisie wipes away a few tears that managed to fall in her state of vulnerability. Garcia notices and smacks her lips sympathetically moving her head into Maisie's neck trying to soothe her as much as possible.

 

          "I just want their approval y'know? I've grown up seeking their approval and now they don't want me to do something purely because they're afraid for me, despite knowing that it's the best option! Can they make up their minds about what they want from me?" Maisie whines pressing her cheek against Garcia's head and wrapping an arm around Garcia's shoulders to accept the comfort.

 

          "I know sweetie, I know. You love them and you know it. They just get on your nerves sometimes" Penelope giggles quietly holding McClory tighter.

 

          Maisie giggles and sniffles as well closing her eyes to allow herself to enjoy the affection she's receiving from a dear friend. "Mom's a well to do lawyer and Dad's a life-saving neuro-surgeon, they expect the upmost from all of us, which I thank them for but they're not smarter than me! My brother is working his ass off to become a pathologist while loving a wife and now three kids. My other brother is working his way from the bottom of the government ladder to become a Senator. Heather is skipping college to launch headfirst into the world of animation with a spectacular internship for DreamWorks. Our baby sister Nessie is looking at swimming for the Olympics at 15! We are all striving for incredible things and my parents are suddenly trying to hold me back? I'm sorry Penelope, it just doesn't make sense" Maisie sighs defeated wrapping herself up with her arms.

 

           Garcia smiles empathetically and changes the subject to a lighter topic holding Maisie's hand to ground the woman. They sit and talk like that for another therapeutic hour swapping stories of their big weird families that have them laughing until their sides hurt. In reflection of this moment Maisie feels a warm butterfly feeling like when you are celebrating thanksgiving with everyone you love and are stopping to absorb all the pleasantness.

 

          After her lunch hour and her lovely girl talk everything passes into a normal boring day.

 

          She groans loudly and adjusts her glasses as she sets back to work on the supposed call logs from an undercover operative stationed in the inner circle of the Russian mafia. The woman's alias is Lauren Reynolds and Maisie has been assigned to translate all of Lauren's correspondences, thus, establishing a great amount of trust between the two of them. Maisie blushes when Lauren refers to her as her 'Trusted Sister', it was like having an FBI-issued pen pal. Sometimes Lauren will encode certain things in Greek or French to make sure that no one understands what she's saying besides Maisie. She focuses on translating this latest letter, and the way that Lauren communicates the newest information.

 

          'Trusted Sister,

  
          The gift should be arriving to Mother next Saturday. I hope she is pleased with what I have picked for her, you know her much better than I. How is she doing? When do you think it will be okay for me to see her? I miss you both very much although my life here is very important too. I am somewhat of a governess, so archaic, to a boy, Declan. You wrote to me in your last letter that you wanted me to come home desperately but you know I can't. I love my life here as much as I love you, please take some solace in that sister. Please write back when you've received the gift and tell me how it was received, I eagerly wait your response.

  
          Lauren'

 

          Maisie could easily see through what others would interpret as a harmless letter home…it is a warning to their supervisors.

 

          'Agent McClory,

  
          The illegal weapons that the mafia is trading will be delivered to the buyers next Saturday. Make sure the team is ready to intercept the transaction, you are the link. How is the plan coming along, are they in position? When will I be extracted from the field, how long do I have? I'm ready to come back but the boy [Declan], is too important to be caught in crossfire. In your last letter you said that you would have me removed soon enough but you knew that I had more yet to do. I love Declan as much as I want to come home but you know he must be saved, please tell the supervisors this, and make sure they know. Write me after the team has stopped the sale and arrested Ian Doyle, Maybe we will meet face to face after I've been reassigned.

  
          Lauren'

 

          'Shit' is all Maisie can think and she collects the letter along with her translated version to alert her Section Chief who would then alert the head of the Bureau. Soon enough they'd have Maisie on a quick flight to Interpol to help them organize a team so that they can arrest Ian Doyle and his goons whilst extracting Lauren from the field safely. She is a whirlwind of paper and runs as quickly as she can in heels down the hallway to Marx's office. She's never going to make that conference call with this new development she thinks with a cynical chuckle. She moves surprisingly fast in her heels and barges into his office without formal invitation.

 

          "Agent McClory this better be good so as to excuse your improper entrance" He scolds sharply, he doesn't look up from the book he's scouring and his apathy makes Maisie feel intimidated which she knows is the point. She fixes her appearance hastily brushing out her hair, pulling her glasses off and smoothing out her clothes. She stutters and hesitates moving toward his desk, she finally moves, setting the translated letter down on his desk.

 

          "I've received word from Lauren Reynolds, you should read this right away, Sir!" Maisie explains urgently and points rapidly at the papers she's laid out for him. Marx looks up and over his spectacles, his eyes are wider than she'd ever seen, he looks almost scared. He picks the letter up shakily and adjusts his glasses to read it, Maisie watches him mouth the words along as he reads. As soon as he finishes he looks up at her slowly and Maisie straightens her posture in the presence of her superior.

 

          "Get your bag McClory, you leave immediately. Jackson will go with you" Marx orders "I have to call the Head of the Bureau".

 

           Maisie scurries out before he can bite her head off "YO! Jackson we're leaving for Interpol right now!" and she dips into her office quickly, grabbing all the things she'd need. When she leaves her office she runs right into the tiny woman and gasps in shock. "Jackson come on, don't scare me like that!" She exclaims in surprise.

 

           "Real sorry McClory, but I'm already good to go" The dark-skinned lady reports looking at her very seriously. Maisie nods and they walk out of their bullpen, waving goodbye to Streep and Fitz as they pass.

 

           Eliza Jackson is one of the most beautiful women Maisie has ever met and she makes sure to tell Eliza that often. Eliza is a short black woman with incredibly striking blue eyes that are so unusual for her ethnicity. She's a small almost faerie-like woman with an unspoken strength in her aura that can scare off any person who doesn't know her better. Maisie knows her well enough to acknowledge that Eliza is really a very kind and amiable woman to speak to.

 

          Eliza Jackson is what some would describe as popular, she is the popular girl of their office, everyone knows her and everyone likes her. Not only is she intelligent and gracious but she also possesses an impeccable sense of style that has her looking every day like a movie star, her makeup always flawless only serving to enhance her natural beauty. She is everything Maisie strives to be when she turns thirty years old, still completely glamorous in every way possible.

 

           "McClory!" Jackson snaps laughing lightly when Maisie shakes her head to clear the fog of thought.

 

          "Yeah, yeah? I'm right here. Let's uh get on that plane kay?" Maisie stutters her cheeks red with embarrassment. Eliza rolls her eyes playfully at how spaced out Maisie could be sometimes and they board the elevator together. They ride down in silence both of their demeanors becoming very grave as the imperativeness of their situation settles in. For the next two minutes they are stuck in heavy intense silence as both women switch into full work mode both trying to acknowledge how many lives will soon be at stake. Eliza breaks into a run when they hit the lowest level and the elevator doors open up to the garage the black SUV already in place for them when they arrive. Eliza takes her place behind the wheel and Maisie the passenger seat, again they become absolved in silence, deafening silence.

 

             Seven hours, fifty-three minutes of anxiousness, apprehension, and anxiety pass before the two agents land.

 

            The two linguists are all business as they are escorted to Interpol where Maisie will assist in extracting Lauren from the field with Eliza as her aid. Thank goodness that Eliza is also fairly fluent in French so that Maisie will not have to translate the whole time. Eliza allows herself to break from her severity just long enough to let out a low appreciative hum at the two, suave and very attractive agents acting as their escorts. Maisie has to stifle a giggle when Jackson nods and whispers 'god damn' under her breath.

 

            "Rien de Dieu c'est exact. Ils sont magnifiques." Maisie whispers back (God damn is right. They are magnificent).

 

            The woman exchange a secret high five as they follow the gorgeous men to a conference room on the first floor of the impressive building.

 

          Once they'd entered an office space similar to the Linguistic department of the bureau, they are approached by a graying woman who looks to have been raven-haired when she was younger. She has incredibly beautiful caramel skin bedazzled with freckles and wrinkles, her eyes are the most vibrant shade of emerald green Maisie has ever seen. Right away when the woman begins lilting in eloquent French, McClory finds herself idolizing the authority.

 

           "Mon nom est Esme Pelletier. Bienvenue" She greets them with a voice as sweet as a song “Je suis desole que nous ne disposons pas de temps pour les plaisanteries. Mlle McClory vous etes l'agent responsible de cette operation d'infiltration nous preferons pour vous maintenir dans la boucle"

 

(My name is Esme Pelletier, Welcome. I apologize that we don't have time for the pleasantries. Miss McClory you are the lead agent on this undercover operation so we prefer to keep you in the loop).

 

           "Je comprends totalement. Nous devons nous attaquer votre strategie pour recuperer notre premier agent je crois" Maisie responds shakily dipping back into one of her favorite languages.

 

(I understand completely. We need to address your strategy for retrieving our agent first I believe).

 

            "Convenu." Chief Pelletier nods gesturing for the ladies and her own agents to follow her. (Agreed).

 

            Eliza and Maisie follow her, walking briskly to the nearest conference room. They are surprised to say the least at the amount of boxes and files on the table in the middle in the room.

 

            "Bonte Divine. Cette affaire a ete tres bien documente de ce que je peux dire" Eliza voices with wide eyes certainly taken aback by the sheer size. (Goodness. This case has been very well documented from what I can tell)

 

             Pelletier chuckles under her breath "Heureusement, il n'y a aucune raison d'aller a travers tout cela. Ce que nous avons besoin maintenant est un plan solide pour extraire Mlle. Reynolds avec l'extreme prudence et peu a aucune perte de vie. Nous prefererions avoir Ian Doyle en garde a vue, plutot que dans la morgue".

 

(Thankfully there's no reason to go through it all. What we need right now is a solid plan for extracting Mlle. Reynolds with the extreme caution and little to no loss of life. We would prefer to have Ian Doyle in custody, rather than in the morgue.)

 

           McClory nods her understanding flipping through the nearest and most recent file.

 

          "Eh bien, si vous etes pret Agents Je vais appeler le bureau ici pour discuter de notre situation?" Pelletier asks gesturing to the door with an elegant flick of her hand. (Well if you Agents are ready I'll call the office in here to discuss our situation)

 

            Maisie nods mutely again and Jackson answers with a reasonable 'Yes, thank you'.

 

           Chief Pelletier excuses herself politely and leaves the room to gather her own team of agents so that Jackson and McClory can relay the extraction.

 

            It's Jackson who notices Maisie's tension, her nervousness, and rushes to soothe her like an older sister. "Hey Maize? They're gonna get him and bring Lauren home. Everything's gonna be alright" She assures McClory with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

 

          Maisie looks at Eliza completely flushed and looking quite ill "I think I'm going to vomit, Eliza. I feel so much anxiety and stress that I really need to puke" She whimpers maintaining her balance using Eliza's forearm.

 

           Jackson frowns and sits Maisie down in a chair "Maize you're having a panic attack you need to take deep breaths and focus on something good, okay?". Eliza helps her put her head between her legs and rubs Maisie's back to soothe her. Slowly but surely Maisie's breathing starts to even out and she sits up again.

 

           "I'm sorry you had to see me like that, I shouldn't have let my feelings get the best of me. Desole." McClory apologizes not meeting Eliza's eyes. Eliza tsks in response to the ludicrous statement and rolls her eyes, hitting the side of Maisie's head softly.

 

          "Don’t be ridiculous Maize, everyone has anxiety attack, some more severe than others, but none the less" Eliza reassures her, giving Maisie a hug to cement her words.

 

            Their hug is interrupted by Chief Pelletier entering the room with upwards of twenty agents behind her and both women move quickly into a more professional position. Jackson and McClory stand with their arms folded off to the side of the table allowing for Mlle. Pelletier to stand in front with the whiteboard.

 

             "Attention! Nous avons recu l'avis du FBI que leur agent sous le pseudonym de Lauren Reynolds a atteint la fin de son operation d'infiltration et doit etre extrait. Nous sommes ici pour discuter de la strategie de sortie et des arrestations a faire. Le FBI a officiellement demande notre aide" Chief Pelletier announces gesturing with her hand and an uncapped dry erase marker.

 

(Attention! We have received notice from the FBI that their agent under the psuedonym of Lauren Reynolds has reached the end of her undercover operation and needs to be extracted. We are here to discuss the exit strategy and the arrests to be made. The FBI has formally requested our assistance).

 

           Maisie watches amazedly as all the officers in the room snap to attention right away and nudges Eliza's arm gently. Eliza glances at Maisie out of her peripheral and quirks an eyebrow in curiosity. McClory nods towards the officers and raises her eyebrows to show that she is impressed by their obedience. Eliza rolls her eyes and smirks, she leans closer to whisper "You could learn something from them". McClory frowns and scoffs turning away from her partner, folding her arms across her chest in mock offense.

 

          "L'agent McClory et son agent adjoint Jackson sont ici pour garder les lignes de communication ouvertes entre nos bureaux et Mlle. Reynolds. Noud allons arreter Ian Doyle en soixante-douze heures, donnant a l'agent McClory assez de temps pour contacter Mlle. Reynolds et recevoir une reponse" Chief Pelletier explains beginning to draw out the plans on the board.

 

(Agent McClory and her associate Agent Jackson are here to keep the lines of communication open between our offices and Miss Reynolds. We will arrest Ian Doyle in seventy-two hours, giving Agent McClory enough time to contact Miss Reynolds and receive a response).

 

           "Ok tout le monde à vos équipes. Sortons" the Chief commands placing her hands on her hips and dismissing her troops.

 

(Okay everyone to your teams. Let's move out).

 

           Eliza hangs back waiting for her orders and Maisie stands rigid, tense behind her feeling completely intimidated by the intensity of their situation. Ultimately she feels very anxious for all of the coming hours of preparation and then the rescue. She realizes that she'll suddenly have a face to match the person she's been calling sister for so long.

 

            Finally Chief Pelletier turns to them and with a kind but still very commanding smile she ushers the two women to the table. They both take a seat and Jackson sets to work much quicker than Maisie, who remains nervous, can. "Veuillez vous mettre à l'aise. Vous serez ici pendant un bon moment. Je vais avoir un stagiaire mis à disposition pour vous obtenir tout ce dont vous avez besoin" Esme explains politely ushering in a tall Asian woman with a short bob and big green frames.

 

(Please make yourselves comfortable. you will be here for quite a while. I will have a trainee made available to get you anything you need).

 

            "Bonjour, Je suis Anais Soulie à votre service" She introduces very perky, sitting in a chair at the end of the table, her hands folded primly in her lap. (Hello, I am Anais Soulie at your service).

 

          Eliza smiles her crystal white breathtaking smile and extends a hand "Je suis Eliza Jackson". She shakes the trainees hand cordially. Maisie also snaps into action taking Anais' hand as well and shaking gently "Je suis Maisie McClory. C'est un plaisir". (I am Eliza Jackson, I am Maisie McClory It's a pleasure).

 

          Anais' moon-shaped face brightens up with recognition and she wags a finger knowingly at Maisie. "Vous êtes l'un des Américains pour le stage d'été ici! J'ai vu votre profil dans la base de données!!" Anais bits her lower lip with excitement, staring expectantly at Maisie. (You're one of the Americans up for the summer internship here! I saw your profile in the database).

 

            Maisie smiles an eye-crinkling smile to show her good humor and points a sassy finger back at her. "Oui, Oui je le suis. Est-ce que vous avez fait quelques snooping dans la tech local cave ? Vous me faites penser à une fille retour à l'accueil" She quips making Anais scoff and roll her eyes jokingly. (Yes, Yes I am. Did you do some snooping in the local tech cave? You remind me of a girl back home).

 

           Anais shakes Maisie's hand, reaching elegantly over the table. Maisie pouts her lips teasingly and accepts her hand, fluttering her eyelashes posh-ly. Breaking up their game Anais claps her hands together and leans forward towards Maisie with wide gleaming brown eyes " Je peux voir que nous seront de grands amis, si vous acceptez le stage nous devrions board ensemble. Je suis à la recherche d'une colocation!" She grabs both of Maisie's hands hopefully.

 

(I can see that we will be great friends, if you accept the internship we should board together. I am looking for a roommate!)

 

           Maisie zones out for a moment checking out the room, the people, and the aura around her. There's a pressure on her shoulders all she can feel is the weight of the decisions she needs to make. Maisie can feel the crushing anxiety surrounding her and she swallows the best she can to deliver Anais a smile accompanied by a nod of agreement.

 

          "La transaction a été faite madame, pas de sortir" Anais states with a cheeky grin kissing both of Maisie's cheeks and Maisie reciprocating the gesture. Eliza rolls her eyes affectionately keeping quiet during the friendly exchange. Eliza's stomach does grumble and she looks down at her belly surprised at the sound.

 

(The deal has been made madam. No backing out).

 

            "Mlle. Soulie? Je suis affamé, devrions-nous tous trouver quelque chose à manger?" Jackson asks kindly proposing the idea of lunch to calm her angry stomach.

 

(I'm hungry, should we all find something to eat?).

 

           Anais sits up at attention her eyes wide and alert "Oui, C'est ce que je suis ici pour. Il y a une cafétéria au rez-de-chaussée. Euh c'est le menu, je garde un sur moi en tout temps" Anais explains handing them the cafe menu to look over. Maisie and Eliza hold the pamphlet between them to look over the unfamiliar dishes, all meals more sophisticated than America's usual burger and fries.

 

(Yes, that is what I'm here for. There's a cafeteria downstairs. Um this is the menu, I keep one on me at all times).

 

            Eliza's jaw drops at the delicious foods and points at the Cromesquis " Je vais avoir le saumon au four, le Cromesquis" She smiles hungrily "Avec l'hiver berry lemonade, merci Agent Soulie" She thanks the Agent and hands the menu fully to an indecisive McClory.

 

            "Oh, j'ai l'poulet rôti suprême de champignons, de courgettes, de poireaux et aux herbes avec sauce au vin mash, Le Poulet Breton. Avec juste un Coca-Cola" Maisie decides quickly handing the menu to her new friend. "Ah et euh, merci Anais" She adds with a grateful smile.

 

(Oh, I have the roast chicken suprême with mushrooms, courgettes, leeks and herb wine sauce with mash, the Poulet Breton. With just a Coca-Cola. Ah and uh thank you Anais).

 

          Anais smiles brightly back and bows her head as her goodbye. She jogs out the door to retrieve their food as quickly as she can.

 

          Eliza looks over at Maisie who is tense and fidgety, she frowns in concern that maybe Maisie's anxiety is taking control again. She lays her ring adorned hand over McClory's tan one. "Maisie are you alright?" She asks evenly, calmly to keep Maisie feeling stable for the moment.

 

          Maisie looks up quickly her eyes confused "uh yes, I'm alright just thinking, too much. About things, you know decisions all these decisions. So many different types’ choices and alternatives, the possibilities. It can be overwhelming sometimes. I-I just s-spend too much time in my own head, y'know?" She explains shakily "Don't worry, I can do my job" She assures Jackson.

 

           Eliza frowns deeper grabbing McClory's hand in both of hers "I know you can do your job, I want to make sure that you aren't putting too much pressure on yourself especially when making a big decision. Maisie I don't usually suggest this but maybe you should ignore that stuff for now. Come back to it later when you're more at peace, okay?" Eliza offers trying her best to help her colleague.

 

           Maisie sucks in a deep breath through her nose and rubs her face to try to wipe away her inner turmoil. She smiles encouragingly at her friend and nods her agreement "Yeah, you're right. I should just take it a day at a time. Thank you Eliza, you're a good friend". Eliza pats her hand and pulls her into a quick hug.

 

           Thankfully it's only another twenty minutes before Anais returns with their meals and her own in hand. Eliza is on her feet immediately helping Agent Soulie with the meal parcels quickly grabbing hers and setting it down to eat. Maisie stands to take the drinks out of Anais' hands to alleviate her balancing act. Maisie sits down with her own lunch letting the warm smell waft through the air and it announces to her brain that she is indeed starving.

 

             "Merci Anais, Merci" Mai thanks with her mouth full of food. Eliza giggles and apologizes for her friend’s improper etiquette.

 

              “Votre accueil bien sûr. Bien nourris Agents ne le meilleur travail. C'est pourquoi nous avons une cafétéria ici" Anais chuckles and sits across from them to eat her own lunch.

 

(Your welcome of course. Well-fed Agents do the best work. That is why we have a cafeteria here).

 

            Maisie laughs loud and whole-heartedly "Oui! Et ils ont besoin de nous pour faire notre meilleur travail n'est-ce pas toujours" She sticks another fork full in her mouth and hmms obnoxiously as the flavors hit her tongue.

 

           They sit and enjoy their meals together making pleasant friendly conversation for a little while until the case slips into their conversation.

 

           "Vous avez travaillé sur cette mission d'infiltration pour combien de temps" Anais asks

 

(How long have you been working this undercover mission).

 

           McClory taps her chin and looks at the ceiling to remember " J'ai correspondu avec Lauren pour peut-être d'un an maintenant. J'ai remplacé le linguiste avait parlé à son début, mais ensuite j'ai été introduit et maintenant Lauren ne parler à personne mais moi" She smiles fondly.

 

(I've been corresponding with Lauren for maybe a year now. The linguist I replaced had been talking to her first but then I was introduced and now Lauren will not speak to anyone but me).

 

           Eliza speaks up "Maisie n'a été avec le bureau pour un an, mais elle a été faire des vagues retour à l'entraînement et le chef de section Avis importants. Notre patron a donné le cas de Maisie parce qu'il savait qu'elle serait la meilleure transition entre le dernier agent" She smiles with pride at her fellow agent clapping her affectionately on her back.

 

(Maisie has only been with the bureau for a year now but she was making waves back in training and the section chief notices this. Our boss gave the case to Maisie because he knew she would be the best transition from the last Agent).

 

            Anais' eyes widen with awe " Pas étonnant qu'elle est bien en place pour ce stage. Vous devez être très brillante, Agent McClory". Maisie blushes in response to the compliment and smiles as her way of receiving the sweet words.

 

(Well no wonder she's up for this internship. You must be quite brilliant Agent McClory).

 

            Before anyone can add to this Chief Pelletier rushes into the room paper in her hand, she presents it to Maisie who wipes her mouth clean before accepting it. She pushes her food away to translate the script.

 

           'Trusted Sister,

           You must come to visit soon. I know in my last letter I said that I wished I could return home but I think you would like it here. Declan would be happy to meet you. I know this for certain. Please tell me you'll come, I miss you so dearly and want to see you. Write back at your earliest convenience. I love you sister.

          Lauren

 

         Maisie's smile disappears "Elle a besoin de nous dès que possible. Elle a besoin de nous maintenant. J'ai pour lui dire que nous sommes prêts, j'ai pour lui dire qu'on arrive bientôt" She says desperately looking up at Esme for an answer.

 

(She needs us as soon as possible. She needs us now. I have to tell her we're ready, I have to tell her that we're coming soon).

 

           Chief Pelletier nods sternly "Oui, nous allons partir maintenant. Dites-lui que nous sommes sur notre chemin. Nos sources à nous dire quand il y aura d'infiltrer. Une fois qu'elle est récupérée, Vous deux êtes autorisé à partir" She hands Maisie a sheet of paper and a pen.

 

(Yes we'll leave now. Tell her we're on our way. Our sources out there will tell us when to infiltrate. Once she's retrieved, you two are cleared to leave).

 

           Maisie bits her lip and taps the pen against the paper before the code words started to flow.

 

          Beloved Lauren,

          I will be on my way presently! Saturday I should arrive and I would love to meet Declan he sounds lovely. See you soon my dear sister.

          Catherine*

 

         "Que devrait transmettre à sa manière appropriée que nous venons pour elle. N'oubliez pas le garçon, il est innocent et elle veut que sa sécurité assurée" Maisie explains handing the short letter to Mlle. Pelletier.

 

          Chief Pelletier nods firmly grabbing the letter and walking quickly from the room to deliver it to its address.

 

          Maisie doesn't finish her lunch and just stares into space, biting her nails nervously. "This is it" She whispers to Eliza her index finger between her teeth. Eliza nods grimly and swats Maisie’s hand from her mouth. McClory chuckles weakly at the maternal movement of her friend.

 

           Anais continues to eat her lunch in silence as well munching her leafy greens a little less happily than before.

 

           Deafening quiet blankets the room like winter snow, poetically speaking, but it's similar to a snowstorm in which a feeling of dread and apprehension is looming. The fear is a dark shadow cast under the florescent lighting of the conference room. Maisie tries to imagine what Lauren is feeling, going through, experiencing at this moment and that is her greatest downfall her unwavering empathy for people. She can't help but imagine what Lauren is thinking right now or who she's talking to right now. The only problem is that she can't know and she doesn't know what Lauren is going through. She can only try and that's not good enough for her.

 

            Maisie spends the next few hours discussing this in her brain not paying any attention to the hours ticking by. She doesn't even realize that her lunch has gone cold and is half eaten. She doesn't realize that Eliza is pinching her to respond so that they can go to their hotel. They'll stay there for the night and by midnight tomorrow Lauren and Declan will be at Interpol, Ian Doyle will be in custody. Maisie hears Eliza say that they'll come back here to wrap up some paperwork, Lauren wants to meet McClory and then they'll be on the private jet home.

 

           That's great, but Maisie can't fall asleep. She's wide awake thinking about tomorrow...and everything else.

 

            Thankfully because she was awake all night she sleeps late into the next day. Her eyes open to being roughly shook by Eliza at 2:00pm in the afternoon. Maisie smacks her lips and rubs her eyes "mmm, hmm I, it's...jetlag" She sighs out stretching her arms out above her. Eliza shakes her head amused by Maisie's reaction.

 

            "Alright sleepyhead, they don't need us at Interpol until they call after the mission. Let's get some lunch" Jackson commands hopping off the bed pulling Maisie up with her. "Let's get you a shower sleeping beauty. Don't take forever!" She shouts as she pushes Maisie into the beautiful bathroom.

 

              Eventually they do get a very late brunch at a lovely little boulangerie across the street from them and walk the streets of Lyons for a couple hours. When dinner rolls around they make it back to their hotel and order room service. The two women are eating peacefully and watching local television when both of their cell phones ring simultaneously. Eliza and Maisie answer both at the same time.

 

          "Bonjour? Oui. Être là tout de suite. Je vous remercie" They say in unison to two different people.

 

(Hello? Yes. Be there right away. Thank you). They exchange their usual look of 'I'm thinking what you're thinking, let's go' and they grabbed their files before dashing to the SUV).

 

          Eliza and Maisie jump out of the car and speed walk to the front of the building, they flash their badges to the security guards. Eliza makes it to the elevator first and taps the button for the 4th floor. They step out into the now familiar office that is bustling with agents. It's noisy and frantic and people are running around everywhere some agents are high-fiveing in celebration. Anais spots them first and grabs their hands leading them up to the staircase in the middle of the floor that leads to Pelletier's office. Maisie could see inside that a tall white woman was being debriefed and she kept her attention on a blonde boy sitting on the couch.

 

          Maisie feels excitement race through her veins and she moves quicker her shoulder hitting someone as she runs. She stumbles back and meets the eyes of an angry white man in handcuffs, his eyes are full of evil she can feel it like the chill up her spine. He smiles wickedly and winks at her, fear crawls around in her chest. She returns her focus to the Chief's office as she and the others jog up the steps. Anais knocks on the door and is quickly granted access when Chief Pelletier sees the two American agents.

 

          "Ah, um Emily, this is your...eh...pen pal Maisie McClory and her associate Eliza Jackson from America. You expressed an interest in meeting them" The Chief smiles her English only a little underused causing her to be unsure of some words.

 

           The woman referred to as Emily turns with a bright thankful smile on her face "Emily Prentiss! A pleasure to meet you finally 'Trusted Sister', been waiting to see you for a year now!" She opens her arms in hopes of receiving a hug from friend.

 

           Maisie's face lights up with joy and rushes into Emily's embrace hugging the lady tightly. "I've been dying to meet you face to face for so long. It feels good to know your real name!" Maisie exclaims.

 

           Emily laughs "It's great to know yours too! This here is Declan the young man I told you about in my letters. Declan come say hi, this is my friend Maisie" the little blonde boy smiles shyly and waves at Maisie mumbling a weak 'hi'. Maisie waves back sweetly smiling at the boy who has probably seen a lot in the last few hours.

 

           Emily Prentiss is another beautiful woman in Maisie's eyes, her artistic nature has her infatuated with dimensions of every woman she meets. Emily has such a strong jaw paired with strong cheekbones giving her face an elegant structure. Her dark eyes and hair are paired with milk white skin, a striking clash of hue. Her nose is stunning too, a slender pointed nose that doesn't overpower the whole look of her face. Her ink black hair is sleek and shiny, straight much to Maisie's envy. She wondered what her pen pal would look like, she never imagined 'Lauren' would look so gorgeous.

 

           Emily smiles at Maisie snapping her from yet another daydream.

 

           "When are you two leaving for Washington?" Emily asks curiously sitting down on the couch next to Declan allowing him to cling to her side.

 

           Maisie shifts "Tomorrow morning we wanted to stay long enough to see you be rescued and we also have to take care of some paper work before we go" She explains suddenly feeling guilty about leaving so soon.

 

           Emily nods her head looking a little disappointed but she regains her cheerfulness and Maisie doesn't know how she does it.

 

          "Well I hope we cross paths again soon. I'd like to continue writing letters with you Maisie if you don't mind" Emily states petting Declan’s soft blonde hair.

 

          Maisie looks shocked "of course why would I mind? I love talking to you!" She exclaims happily going in for one last hug.

 

          Emily takes her hands as Maisie pulls back "what we talked about, in one of your older letters. I wanted to tell you to follow your heart, okay? Do what feels right" Emily whispers so the other women can't really hear the exchange. Maisie's eyes widen a fraction when she realizes what Emily is referring to.

 

          "Thank you Emily. I'm so glad you're safe" Maisie whispers back holding Emily's hands tightly.

 

          The pair exchange a last comforting smile before Maisie is ushered away by a slightly impatient Eliza who is more or less ready to go home. She waves goodbye to Emily and Declan who return her wave happily.

 

          Maisie sees their smiling faces in her mind the whole way home to Virginia and feels more alone than she has in a long time. The thought of going back to her empty apartment, what she once craved, and now it paralyzes her in fear.

 

          Relief comes when they return to Quantico briefly to discuss the details of the arrest with Marx and the FBI director. Maisie sits down primly at the table with her casework to present to her superiors thankful to have Eliza beside her.

 

          It's near midnight when she returns home.

 

          She has 12 missed calls.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

          We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through love and friendship can we create the illusion that we're not alone.

  
            -Orson Welles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that ending was kind of rushed so I apologize for that. 
> 
> don't forget that kudos, bookmarks etc. they speed up updates.
> 
> thanks for reading!! xoxo
> 
> *Catherine is Maisie's undercover name

**Author's Note:**

> Please review or leave kudos. It speeds up my updates
> 
> Thank you for reading xoxo


End file.
